The Big Four Of Hogwarts: Uniting The Houses
by Frie-Ice
Summary: A RotBTD Hogwarts AU, where Jack, Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel are first year students at Hogwarts and are placed into four different houses. Which comes in handy as someone is trying to drive them apart and the four try to find out why before a war within the school brakes out.
1. Snow Child

There are two worlds in one, one for humans which the other side call muggles and one for wizards. Muggles don't know anything about the wizarding world, unless they are married or friends with one or have a child with magic inside them, which the wizarding world calls, Muggleborns.

The two sides manage to live in harmony, even if they know little about each other and one side has no clue about their existents. Some wizards believe that it was best if only a few Muggles know about them so they can live in harmony and peace. But some believe that they should rise above them and enslave them and that Muggleborns should be killed. Some Dark Wizards like Voldemort and Pitch desire power and want to reshape the world in their own image and beliefs.

Voldemort had built a dark army known as Death Eaters, they killed many and nearly completed their goal, but a child ended the Dark Lord. The child was known as Harry Potter and when had Voldemort returned, Harry, his friends and the people of Hogwarts battled his army and put an end to him, forever.

But before the time of Voldemort started and long before he was even born, there was Pitch, the Dark Master of the Black Sand. The Black Sand was a deadly weapon that can consume the life and power of it's victims and created horrifying creatures and nightmares. Pitch was the only one who could master it and not get consumed by it, he planned to use it to eliminate and to cause the muggles extinction and to control the wizarding world. But one caught up to him before he could unleash his plan and sand.

The Wizard was, Arthis Frost, Master of Ice. He battled Pitch and froze the Dark Sand that came too close to him. The battle lasted for seven days and nights until Arthis sealed the source of the sand, the Onyx Skull. Pitch was powerless without the skull, but Arthis knew that Pitch would stop at nothing to get it back, so to save those from his wrath, Arthis turned Pitch into a powerless Sand Spirit and sealed the cave to his lair.

Arthis' powers and Snow Staff were past down to his children and their children and their children's children. Arthis' descendents helped the great Harry Potter in the second wizard war and did many other good deeds. But as the Frost line was living and growing through the years, Pitch's followers were finding a way to free their master from his prison and to find a cure for his curse and the Onyx Skull. It took years but they managed to free him from his prison, he was still powerless from the curse, but they had a feeling that a Frost would know how to break it and where to find the skull.

Ferin Frost was one of Arthis' descendents, he knew of his ancestors deeds and has their powers and staff and he knew the secrets to bring back Pitch's powers and freedom. He wasn't like other wizards who married people from their world; no he chose to be with a muggle and had two children, a son and daughter. Emma was a muggle like her mother, but Jack had inherited the Frost lines powers. Ferin loved his family with all his heart, but when he sensed the presence of Pitch, he hid the staff and left his family to find out if Arthis' curse was lifted off Pitch. His family waited for his return and the Ministry of Magic waited for his news to see if the Master of the Black Sand was still trapped, but Ferin mysteriously disappeared and was never seen or heard from again.

People from both sides believed that he was dead, but Jack didn't. He waited for his father and was tempted to go off to find him. Jack had packed his things and left the house to find his father, but as he was about to leave his home town at the start of his quest, he thought about his mother and sister and decided to head back. But when he got home, home wasn't there anymore! The house was burnt down and the men who put out the fire said that they found two dead bodies of a woman and of a little girl. Jack now was on his own and started to live on the streets as an orphan.

Street life wasn't easy, it had been two years since the fire and Jack could only survive on people's rubbish or stealing food and clothes. He had been beaten up by wild dogs and people who hang out or live on the streets and things made it look like young Jack Overland Frost was going to die.

But a man with a long white beard and blue eyes spotted Jack as he was passing by. The man smiled kindly to the young boy and when no one was looking, he waved a wand and conjured up a blanket for the boy. Jack was amazed and knew that this man was a wizard like his father.

"What's a young boy like you doing, living in a place like this?" the man asked.

"I don't have a home or a family to turn to!" Jack replied.

The man looked sorry for the boy. "What's your name young one?"

"Jack! Jack Overland Frost, sir!"

"Frost!?" the man seemed surprised, "But I thought you were killed along side your family?"

"No, they're dead! Not me. Not yet!" tears poured down the boy's cheeks, as he snuggled the blanket closer to him to keep him warm, "My dad left us and said that he'll be back, but he didn't come back and I wanted to go looking for him! I was about to leave for good, but then thought about how hurt Mum and Emma would be if I did, so I headed back, but..."

Jack burst into tears as he remembered the awful sight of his home and hearing the men saying that he'll never see his family again. The man bent down and held the boy close to him.

"It's alright" the man tried to calm the boy down, "I know that I can't say anything that can make you feel better or bring your family back, but I can give you a new home!"

"A new home, sir?" Jack wiped away his tears.

"Yes! I know that your family can never be replaced, but my friends and I take in young wizards like you and others who had being neglected or abandoned and have nowhere to turn to. There are some children your age there, it's not much, but it's a place where you can be safe, a home you can turn to and a family to always be there for you!"

Jack stared at the man, it was so hard to believe. He was offered a new home and family, and they'll be in the wizard world and his father might be there. Jack grabbed his small bag and then took hold of the man's hand.

The man smiled at the boy. "The name's Nicholas St. North, young Frost. But you can call me North! Now let's head to Crystala!"

"Crystala?"

"My home in the ice mountains, or should I say our home!"

Ever since then Jack lived with North in the Ice mountain mansion, Crystala with other orphan wizards and people who were half-breeds, werewolves and outcasts who were given a second chance, a home and a family. When the young wizards turn eleven they are sent to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry so they can learn how to use their magic.

Even though Jack was safe and happy with his new family, his father was still missing and no one knows where he hid his family's staff. All he had left his son was a necklace with the Frost family crest!

* * *

 ** _I have seen people doing the Big Four at Hogwarts and I thought that I should done one of my own! I'm doing four prologues about the four before they are going to Hogwarts and when a chapter is about one, two or all four heroes, their crest will be on the page. This one is about Jack and the next one is about Merida!_**

 ** _Jack is a member of the Frost family who had battled Pitch and sealed him away. Jack's father went missing to find their family's foe and his mother and little sister were killed in a fire, Jack has been living on the streets until a man named, North took him in! (Crystala is the North Pole and I made the skull up for the story!)_**

 _ **Jack will be in Slytherin, Merida will be in Gryffindor, Rapunzel will be in Ravenclaw and Hiccup will be in Hufflepuff!**_


	2. Spirited Princess

_Deep in the lands of Scotland are the royal wizard family the DunBrochs, who are known as true Gryffindors at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry and the most powerful wizards in their homeland and the bravest warriors._

 _They and their people became warriors back when there was a war between the muggles and wizards of Scotland. The muggles feared that the wizards would use their magic for evil and destroy their lands and the wizards feared that the muggles would hunt them down for their powers and use them to conquer the lands outside theirs. It was a war between wizard and muggles' weapons like wands and swords and powers like spells and skills. The two sides believed what they were doing was for the best for their people, but what they didn't know was the war was a trap._

 _One dark wizard was feeding off the power of the two sides' anger, the magic and abilities after a muggle and wizard fall in battle gave him untold power. The wizard was known as Mor'du, he was one of the four sons of King Duncan, but Mor'du killed them before starting the war. The dark wizard's plan was about to succeed, but a young DunBroch wizard discovered Mor'du's plan and went to warn the two sides, but they were blinded by hatred to listen._

 _As the war continued, Mor'du was becoming stronger as each warrior fell one by one. But the DunBroch wizard wasn't going to let Mor'du win, so he turned to the four powerful founders of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. He told them of Mor'du's plan and asked for their help to stop him. The four were unsure at first, but Godric Gryffindor lent the young wizard his sword and taught him spells he might need for his battle with Mor'du. Once the battle between the DunBroch and Mor'du took place, Mor'du showed no mercy and acted like a vicious monster as they battled. But the DunBroch hanged on to his courage and relied on Godric Gryffindor's lessons and sword, and his plan to show the two sides the true enemy._

 _He had got the two sides to come to the place where he was fighting Mor'du by saying that both sides have decided to do their final battle there. Before the two could start they heard the sound of swords clashing and spells being cast. They went to where the sounds were coming from and they saw the DunBroch and Mor'du's battle. The young wizard sensed their presence and tricked Mor'du into telling him his plan. After the truth was unfolded the two sides worked together to get rid of this monster._

 _The wizards turned Mor'du into what he really is, a carnivorous bear and the muggles started to hunt him down. The wizards helped them in their hunt and the DunBroch had used the sword to take the bear's right eye when they were face to face._

 _Mor'du had escaped them, but his plans were foiled and the two sides apologised to each other and called a truce. As long as the muggles won't hunt them down or blame them for any unfortunate event that wasn't their doing, the wizards would in return leave them alone and never use their magic to hurt them or their lands. The DunBroch returned the sword to its owner and Scottish wizards made him their king since Mor'du had killed their old one._

 _The DunBroch family ruled, watched over and protected the lands ever since and the truce was made and it was never broken through the years since the final battle. The DunBrochs always sent their children to Hogwarts to learn magic and they are always placed in Gryffindor._

Fergus DunBroch carried on the tradition and duty as king with his queen, Elinor, who was a Gryffindor like him. The demon bear, Mor'du was still roaming the wilds through the long years, so Fergus taught his daughter, Merida how defend herself in combat with her bow and sword and how to use magic, he even taught her how to fly on a broomstick. As for his wife, he gave her a silver pendent with three bears on it. The pendent was no ordinary pendent, it had the power to keep the person that is wearing it safe from Mor'du's wrath, so Mor'du can never harm or touch his wife.

Elinor knew that her husband was helping their child to protect herself, but she wishes that her only daughter would act less like a tomboy and more like a lady. She's blames her husband for that, stubbornness has been known to run through the DunBroch blood line, but the DunBroch have been known to be brave, cunning and pure of heart, for they never leave those who need them and fight to the end.

Elinor helps Merida with her magic, as well as teaching her to be a lady. Fighting, magic and flying lessons are Merida's favourites, her mother doesn't like the flying lessons that much, but she is a little okay with it as long as Merida wears a helmet before taking to the skies.

"Merida!" as Elinor called her child to come back down to the ground.

Merida was playing a boy vs. girls Quidditch match with the neighbourhood children. They were witches and wizards like her; they are friends and they were playing to test out Merida's new broom, it was her 9th birthday today and every witch and wizard from their kingdom came to the birthday girl's party.

"Come down, sweet heart!" Elinor called again.

Merida and the others were a bit upset when they had to end their game and the boys were more upset when they were about to catch up with the girls. The children flew gently back onto the ground and went to put their brooms away, when Merida stayed by her mother's side.

"Mum, we were winning and I was getting better at being team captain and chaser" Merida moaned.

Merida wants to become Scotland's next greatest Quidditch player as a chaser and captain like her uncle, who had gave her, her new broom. She also wanted to become a warrior with her bow at her side and anything that doesn't involve her being like what her mother wants her to be.

"I'm sorry dear, but you need to stop playing it as a boy vs. girl game. You need to mix them up with boys and girls on each team!" Elinor explained.

"But I beat the boys every time with the girls!"

"I know, but sometimes there are times for changes. Like you are no longer 8 and you are getting better at your lessons, even they are not the lessons I want you to learn. And soon you'll become a sister!"

Elinor was three months pregnant with Merida's new sibling or siblings. Merida was excited at the thought of becoming a big sister, she hugged her mother and then they went to join the others.

But as the two were walking up to the others, the small princess noticed a large shadow hovering above them and turned to find the demon bear behind them. Merida screamed which got everyone's attention. Elinor used her body to shield her child as Fergus and the men came running down to their rescue. Mor'du got ready to attack the two women, but as it's attack got closer to them, a shield appeared around them from the power of the pendent Elinor was wearing. Elinor picked up her child and ran away from the bear as the men got closer.

"Get the women and children to safety" Fergus ordered his people and some of his men.

Everyone grabbed their families and what they could as they headed to their horses, while Fergus and some of his best warriors battled Mor'du. Elinor used her magic to bring Merida's gifts to the palace when everyone was safe, but Merida wasn't pleased that she just screamed in fear and left her father to fight the demon bear alone. Fergus did survive the battle, but he lost his right leg and Mor'du once again, got away.

Merida trained and practised hard from her mother and fathers' teaching and vowed to never run away from battle again and to make her family proud when she attends Hogwarts in three years time!

* * *

 ** _This one is about Merida and her family's history, how Mor'du came to be and why all DunBrochs are in Gryffindor! (This how Mor'du became a bear and it isn't the same as it was in the film!) Rapunzel's prologue is next!_**


	3. Unlike Any Other

Hidden from all but some wizards is the Sun Garden with golden flowers that can heal the greatest of all sicknesses and bring the youth back into people. A woman known as Mother Gothel feared of losing her beautiful youth and that her powers might wither with her, so she started to look for the garden to get one of it's magic flowers to put her fears to rest and to let her live as long as she wants.

The safety and the garden's location were given to a wizard family, the Sunbells who have been watching over the garden ever since the first one of its flowers bloomed. Gothel has being trying to find a way to get a Sunbell to take her to the garden, she nearly got her hands on one but the young Sunbell witch, Cera got way from her grasp, but was wounded.

Cera woke up in a muggle house in a muggle's guest room and her wounds were tended to. The young Sunbell soon found out that two muggle doctors, the Coronas had found her and took her into their home to heal. They knew she wasn't one of them from her wand, but they still helped her, all people are equal and the same to them and they believe that it was their duty to help her and others.

Mr. and Mrs. Corona were both related to royalty and wizards but they left that life behind them to heal and help people. People call them the king and queen of healing from their deeds and they were soon about to have a prince or a princess joining them. Cera stayed with them until her wounds healed and helped them with their work. The Sunbell witch could tell that the Corona's child would be a girl and a muggleborn witch, but she kept it to herself, she didn't want to ruin such a nice surprise.

When the Sunbell's wounds were all healed she was about to leave them, but Mrs. Corona came down with a terrible illness and was soon about to have her child. Cera felt pity for her and she knew that she had to help them as they helped her. So she went to the spot where the gate to the garden would open and went inside it to get one of its flowers. Gothel saw the flower in her hand and followed her, so she could take it at the right moment, but Cera knew that she was being followed and made a decoy for Gothel to have. It has the same powers as a real Golden Flower, but it will wither when all of it's magic is used up. Mother Gothel took the bait and headed to where no one would find her, while the real flower was being taken to save a mother and child.

Cera took the flower back to the Coronas and started to make the cure. The cure healed Mrs. Corona and soon after that, her child was born. They named their daughter, Rapunzel and the Sunbell became her aunt, Cera knew that Rapunzel had absorbed the flower's power and could use it through her golden hair. Cera did her best to keep the child safe and used special scissors that could cut Rapunzel's hair without the hair turning brown and losing its power. The Ministry of Magic weren't happy that a Sunbell used and showed one of their rarest and most powerful plants to muggles, but she told them that she needed it to save a mother and one of their own. They soon understood why when she explained what they did for her and that their child was one of them and she asked them to leave Rapunzel and her family alone.

The _Ministry_ agreed to leave the girl and her family alone until she is old enough to learn magic and Rapunzel must promise that she mustn't show or tell anybody about her powers! Cera and the Coronas gave them their word and did their best to keep Rapunzel's powers a secret. But when the agreement was made, Gothel was at the _Ministry meeting in disguise and had heard about the young girl's powers and that the flower she has is a fake. With anger and revenge burning inside her, she planned to take some the child's powers for herself. But if cutting off a piece of the girl's hair isn't enough, she'll take the child and use her to keep herself young and beautiful until the muggleborn girl dies!_

 _One night, when the Coronas were asleep,_ Gothel came to their house and went into the room where little Rapunzel was fast asleep in her bed, cuddling her stuffed toy cat, Goldie. Gothel crept closer to the child, picked up a strap of her golden hair and then whispered a song that brings out the child's powers; the flower was inside her powers. Gothel was getting scissors at the ready to cut the piece of hair that she was holding, when she started singing.

' _Flower gleam and glow,_

 _Let your power shine,_

 _Make the clock reverse,_

 _Bring back what once was-'_

But the moment she cut a part of the girl's hair, it stopped glowing and turned brown. The child was only two years old and her power only works if her hair wasn't cut and the song was sung. Gothel was angry and was desperate to gain the girl's power, so she decided to go with the plan to kidnap her.

But before she could even touch the child again, the door swung open and someone cast a spell to freeze her on the spot. Cera and the _ministry knew that Gothel was at the meeting and that she would attempt to take_ Rapunzel, so they sent an Auror to keep an eye on her and to bring Mother Gothel in.

Gothel was brought to court so the jury can decide her fate. Cera and Mr. Corona were at the trial too, even if Mr. Corona was a muggle, he was still the father of his muggleborn child and was allowed to attend to see if his daughter was going to be kept safe from this dark witch, and he was also allowed to come because his father and older brother were wizards, while his mother and himself were muggles. It was also the same with his wife with her mother and little sister, but she wanted to stay home with her daughter to keep her safe.

Court started when the judge Zikerum Skuch called for Gothel to be brought to the room, Gothel's hands were shackled together and two wizards held both of her arms to prevent her from escaping. Zikerum had asked some people and Gothel herself some questions, but she didn't answer any one of them and just gave him a cold heartless dark stare. With Gothel not saying a word, he asked Cera to come to the stand.

"How long has this woman being hunting down your family Miss Sunbell?" Zikerum started to ask.

"Since I was fourteen, sir. And she was about fifteen at the time!" Cera replied.

"And you know this because?"

"We went to the same school, sir! At Hogwarts, she was in Slytherin and I was in Ravenclaw. I was studying about healing herbs and healing spells there, we weren't close or even friends, your honour. We were just in the same classes together."

"I see, but did you tell her about the Sun Garden and its flowers?"

"No! Not at first," Cera paused as her memories of that day came back to her, "But one night my friends and I were in the library together, studying for our exams and we started to talk about what we want to do in the future when we leave school! Sophie wanted to travel and make new discoveries, Loola wanted to have a family with her childhood sweet heart and to design her own fashion, and me, I wanted to watch over the garden as my family has done for many years. And I think Gothel might have heard me talking about it that night!"

"Did you know that Gothel was there?"

"No!"

"Did you make your friends promise that they'll tell no one about the garden, before telling them about it?"

"Yes! They gave me their word and they still hold it to this day, sir!"

"When you were telling us about you and your friends' dreams, you paused for a second! Did anything happen that night or the day after?"

"Something did happen the day after, sir. I was just coming out of charms, the last lesson of the day and I was heading to the lake to read. I was just about finished chapter six from my book of herbs when she came up to me and demanded to know more about the garden!" Cera's eyes started to fill with tears, "I tried to keep quiet about it and not to tell her a thing, but she put a spell on me to make me tell her the truth and it made me tell her about the power its flowers hold and that my family are the only ones who can find it when the gate way moves from one place to another! I was about to tell her where the next gate way was at that time, but I was saved just in time. Our potions master was gathering plants that can only be found near the lake when he saved me by freeing me from the spell and freezing Gothel to the spot, before she could try anything else!"

"So you were forced to tell against your will, Miss Sunbell!"

"Yes, sir! I felt like I had betrayed my family that day, but they told me that it wasn't my fault and were glad that I didn't tell her about where the gate way was that day and I was forgiven. Gothel on the other hand was expelled from Hogwarts because of what she had done and I never saw her again until she started to chase me and my family."

Zikerum asked for the files on Gothel to be handed to him to see if she was expelled for that reason as Cera had told him and she was right. Gothel was expelled from Hogwarts when she was fifteen and was forcing a Ravenclaw to tell her about her family's secrets. The file not only had information about her days at Hogwarts, it also told him the things Gothel has been doing through the years and they were dark deeds.

"Thank you Miss Sunbell" as Zikerum asked Cera to sit back down, "Mother Gothel, its true that some wizards lose their magic and get weaker when they grow old! But that doesn't give you the right to kill twelve wizards, five witches and sixteen muggles and steal many artefacts from both worlds so you could find the Sunbell family and you were just about to use a little girl to make yourself live and stay young until the girl dies!" Everyone gasped in the room. "Your crimes give you the sentence of death, but I think that death is too merciless for a dark witch like! So you'll be punished for your crimes as a live sentence in Azkaban until your very life leaves your body!" Judge Skuch banged his hammer to close the case and sealed Gothel's punishment, "Take her to Azkaban!"

The guards took Gothel out of the room, but before they left Gothel stopped in her tracks, looked at Cera and Mr. Corona and then marked her words.

"Azkaban won't hold me forever, Sunbell and Corona! Someday I'll get out and when I do, the girl will be mine."

The guards continued to take Gothel down the corridor as she cackled an evil laugh leaving Cera and Mr. Corona frozen in fear, along with everyone else in the room. Zikerum banged his hammer to calm everyone down and told them that Gothel isn't going to escape from Azkaban and they are going to make sure that she doesn't. When everyone was calmed down they started to head home, Cera stayed behind for a bit to ask Zikerum if he would let her be a teacher at the wizard school that Rapunzel will attend. Cera has two sisters and five brothers who also watch over the gate and she believed it was her duty to watch over Rapunzel, because it was her fault that Gothel is after her. Zikerum agreed and signed her up to teach at Hogwarts.

Back with Mr. Corona, he just arrived home to find his wife and daughter painting together. His wife paints in her spare time and it seems that Rapunzel inherited her art skills from her mother, she painted a lovely blue flower with a yellow stem.

"Welcome home, dear" Mrs. Corona smiled at her husband.

"Daddy!" Rapunzel giggled as she ran up to him.

Mr. Corona scooped up his daughter and gave her a loving bear hug. Mrs. Corona looked at her husband for an answer about the trial and he smiled a reassuring smile to tell her that their child is safe. Mrs. Corona burst into tears of joy and hugged both her child and husband. Rapunzel might not know about Gothel or that she was determined to get her. Her parents thought it was best that their daughter knew as little about her and not too much about the wizarding world until she was old enough to go to a wizarding school and only if it was necessary to tell her about Gothel!

* * *

 _ **This one is about Rapunzel and made one and two little changes and added something's and people (OCs) like Cera and the Sun Garden! I thought that Rapunzel should grow up with her parents and not with Gothel. (Because I'm planning something special with Gothel and Rapunzel later on!) Hiccup's prologue is next and its the final prologue before we get to the main story!**_


	4. The Young Viking And The Night Fury Egg

Deep among the islands in Barbaric Archipelage is the island of Berk, an island of the Hairy Hooligans tribe, a tribe of Viking warriors that are muggle and wizards and dragon riders. The dragons on Berk are Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback and Terrible Terror. But sometimes the Hairy Hooligans tribe tame dragons from the outer islands like the Thunderdrum, Scauldron, Whispering Death, Snaptrapper, Changewing, Smothering Smokebreath, Boneknapper, Skrill, Timberjack, Fireworm and Night Fury.

The Vikings and the dragons didn't see eye to eye or live together at first and saw them as vicious monsters until Hamish the second discovered a dragon known as the Red Death. The Red Death used other dragons to do it's dirty work and to bring it food or the dragons would be eaten themselves.

Hamish the second was known as a hiccup, a runt of the litter and he was also the son of Berk's chief, Hamish the first. Young Hamish didn't see or agree with his father's ways with dragons, he feared that if they keep killing them, the dragons will someday attack for revenge, rather than just to steal their live stock. With his father not listening to a word he said, Hamish grabbed a small boat and sailed away from home.

When the young Viking was at sea he came across a Scauldron when he was fishing for his dinner. The two got into a fight and then they got caught in a vicious powerful storm. Hamish woke up stranded on an island along with the Scauldron that got hurt in the storm. Hamish felt sorry for the dragon and tried to help it, but the Scauldron didn't trust him. Hamish first got the large sea dragon to trust him by showing it that he wasn't the enemy and fed it fish. When the Scauldron let down it's guard, Hamish started to treat it's wounds.

Changewing dragons lived on the island that Hamish and the Scauldron were on and started to take interest in Hamish from how he helped the Scauldron and showed it that he was a friend. When the Scauldron was healed it went back home into the sea and then the Changewings welcomed Hamish into their home in the forest. Hamish got close to the island's dragons and befriended a Changewing he called Colourskin and helped them to keep their nests safe. Hamish loved being on the island and being with the dragons and saw that he and his people didn't need to fight them.

One-day the Scauldron he had helped came back to the island and was trying to tell him something. Without knowing what the sea dragon was saying, he knew that it wanted him to follow it, so Hamish got on Colourskin's back and followed the Scauldron; he just named Waterspitter to a dragon nest island of Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Hideous Zippleback and Terrible Terrors.

Waterspitter stayed hidden in the water when Hamish and Colourskin went into the cave of the nest, they hid in the shadows as they watched the dragons dropping their kill into a red pit. A Gronckle spat a fish out of its mouth into the pit, but then a large dragon head came up and ate the Gronckle in one bite. After seeing this Hamish knew that the dragons that had attacked Berk steal to stay alive from that monstrous dragon and after seeing that all the other dragons in the nest were cowering in fear at the sight of the large dragon, he knew that he had to do something to help them.

When Hamish and his two dragon friends left the nest they headed to Berk for help. Hamish the first and the rest of Berk were glad to see Hamish the second was alright and were surprised to see him with dragons. Hamish the second told his father and people what he saw, that dragons aren't monsters and asked them to help him free the dragons from the large dragon known as the Red Death. The people of Berk weren't sure at first but after taming the dragons they had for dragon training and saw what the chief's young hiccup son had discovered, they agreed to help.

They first tamed other dragons like Whispering Death, Snaptrapper, Scauldron, Changwing and Night Furies before they headed to the island. They first got the other dragons away from the island before facing the Red Death. Many lives were lost in the battle and the Red Death was unbeatable, so if they were ever going to stop it, they had to seal it away forever. A Nightmare, Nadder, Gronckle, Zippleback and Night Fury lent six Viking wizards their strength and together they sealed the Red Death away into the cave of the island.

Berk wasn't the same after that, it was much better! Through the years the Hairy Hooligans tribe and the dragons lived side by side in peace. Dragon killing was a distant memory and many people and dragons worked hard to make things better for both of them and it was all thanks to Hamish the second!

Many years had passed since then and the Red Death was still sealed away and there had been no signs of it breaking free from it's prison. New discoveries were made about the dragons and the dragons that had befriended Hamish and the ones that had helped the six were marked as the seven symbols of their class of dragon, Stoker, Bovlder, Fear, Sharp, Tidal, Mystery and Strike and the people of Berk still do something's the Viking way to honour their ancestors.

Through the years Stoick the Vast, one of the Hamishes descendents watched over Berk as chief alongside his family and his Thunder Drum dragon, Thornado. Stoick is a strong proud chief like the ones before him and one of the best muggle warriors on Berk. His wife, Valhallarama or Valla is what some of the people call her, is one of the descendents who had sealed away the Red Death and is one of the beautiful witch's on Berk. Their son and only child, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is well, a hiccup, just like Hamish the second! He wasn't strong or good at fighting like his father, but he was very clever and has a way with dragons like his mother and hopes that he'll make his father proud with his own skills, even if he was only a small, skinny, not so strong hiccup.

Stoick saw that Hiccup wanted to help Berk and its people even if he wasn't as strong as the other kids, so he put him under the apprenticeship of his dear friend, Gobber the Belch, a blacksmith, a dragon tamer and healer and teacher of dragon training. Gobber's family have been studying dragons and sharing their knowledge to the people of Berk and through the years Hiccup became Gobber's right hand man and top blacksmith apprentice. Since he had lost his right hand and left foot in a battle, he got a hook and peg leg to replace them. Gobber had also taught Hiccup and five other kids dragon taming and riding.

The others with Hiccup in dragon training were Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston and Snotlout Jorgenson. The six were given Terrible Terrors to help them understand dragons and how to care, tame and work with them until they can get their own dragons. Terrible Terrors are used on Berk to train future dragon riders and to deliver packages and letters like owls, since they are so small. The six young dragon trainers are descendents of the ones who sealed the Red Death away all those years ago and everyone on Berk expects great things from them, even from Hiccup!

One-day one of the greatest and always welcomed of traders of the Barbaric Archipelage, Trader Johann came to Berk and docked his trading ship at their docks. Everyone on the island ran to the docks to see him and hope to buy one of his rare trinkets from his travels by trading something of theirs, that's how Trader Johann does things. Trades his stock for other stock to sell in his travels.

Gobber had ended his class with his six future dragon trainers early when they heard that the trader has come to Berk, they were doing some Changwing finding exercises to help them find the colour changing dragon before coming to the docks. Even Stoick and Valla came down on Thornado to see what Trader Johann has for them and their people today. Once Johann opened his ship to the people everyone burst in, hoping to find something amazing or handy. There was always something for everyone on his ship and today Johann had something very special for Stoick and Gobber, something he found when he was fishing for his dinner.

Once everyone found something they liked and traded something of theirs for it, Trader Johann left the island and headed off to the other islands. Some places he's been to already and to find some new places that he has never been to before! Stoick and Gobber weren't sure what to do with Trader Johann's gift, a black dragon egg, Gobber couldn't remember what type of egg it is, so they asked the village's elder, Gothi for her advice and to tell them what type of egg it is and what to do with it! Gothi told them to give it to Hiccup and that it is time to give Gobber's young students their own dragons, and that the dragon in the egg will someday lead them to it's kind.

The next day Stoick, Valla, Gobber and Gothi took the six Terrors away from the six young students to give to other young trainers who were at their level. Then they brought the six to the hatching pools to get their dragons. The hatching pools are hot springs that help speed up the hatching of the dragon eggs. The eggs explode when they hatch so the pools are outside the village and deep in the forest. Gobber brought five different eggs, as well as the egg they got from Johann to the pools, the twins dragon was going to have two heads so that is why there were five eggs and the twins have to share their dragon.

The first one to hatch his dragon was Snotlout; Gobber gave him an egg that looked like it was water painted red. Snotlout put his egg into the water and it hatched into a Monstrous Nightmare and named him, Hookfang!

Fishlegs went up second, his egg was small and rocky looking with its rough shell and it hatched into a Gronckle, Fishlegs loved his dragon and named her, Meatlug.

Next up were Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they put their egg in together and it hatched into a Hideous Zippleback. The heads of the dragon were just as bad as its riders, first the twins fought over who was to be the one to touch their dragon first and then the Zippleback heads fought over to be stroked first. Ruffnut named the gas head of the dragon, Barf and Tuffnut named the spark head, Belch.

Then Astrid hatched her blue rough shell egg into a Deadly Nadder, she named her Stormfly and Astrid knew that the two of them will become a great team.

Finally Stoick and Valla gave their son the black dragon egg. Everyone stared at Hiccup and wondered what the dragon in the egg will be. Hiccup gently put the egg into the pool and watched it hatch. After it hatched the baby jumped out of the pool and knocked Hiccup down to the ground as it landed, everyone couldn't believe their own eyes, the baby dragon is a Night Fury!

Everyone had thought that they were gone for good after Alvin the Treacherous and his Outcast army had attacked Night Fury Island. Stoick and his men had tried to stop Alvin and save the unholy offspring's of lightning and death themselves; Gobber had lost his limbs in that battle and Valla had lost her Nadder, Strika to Alvin. But many of the black dragons were killed and some of them flew away and ever since then no one has ever seen a live Night Fury, until now!

Hiccup grew close to his dragon and named him, Toothless from his toothless mouth. Later on everyone headed home, the six got closer to their dragons when they got back and played with them until night fall. Hiccup and Toothless played a little longer before bed with the stuffed toy dragon Valla had made for Hiccup when he was a baby; the toy dragon looked like a dragon that was half Nadder and half Night Fury.

"Alright you two," as Valla came up to put the two to bed, "It's time for bed, you can play some more tomorrow!"

"But Mum!" Hiccup begged.

"No buts my young dragon rider, you're going to have people coming to see Toothless tomorrow and they'll be begging you to let them touch him and maybe even borrow him, so you need your sleep to keep Toothless safe from them!"

"No one is going harm Toothless, Mum. Not when I'm with him!"

Valla giggled and then picked up the two and put them in bed. Once they were tucked in, she started to sing Hiccup's lullaby. She sung in the ancient Viking tongue to make the lullaby sound beautiful. Hiccup loves it when she sings in that tongue, but before Valla could finish the song, a loud horn was blown.

When the Hairy Hooligans hear that horn, it means that danger is coming to their island; Valla looked out of the window in Hiccup's room and saw the biggest Whispering Death she had ever seen. The dragon must be wild, it had nobody on it's back and there were no signs of anyone giving it commands. But Valla had a bad feeling that the dragon didn't just come here to attack Berk, it was looking for something.

Stoick and his man grabbed their weapons and dragons to defend their tribe against the large Bovlder class dragon. The women and children stayed inside with their dragons when the men were fighting. Hiccup couldn't sleep with all the fighting outside, so he grabbed one of his handmade spy glasses to watch his father fighting the Whispering Death, but as he was watching the battle he spotted a small mark on the Whispering Death's neck.

He showed his mother and Valla knew that mark anywhere, it is mark that controls dragons to make them do their bidding, that's when she knew, the Whispering Death was attacking Berk against its will. With the dragon's pain growing in Valla's heart, she knew that she needed to free the dragon from the mark's control, so she ran out of the house with her wand in her hand and little Hiccup and Toothless secretly followed her to see if they could help. Hiccup had felt the dragon's pain too.

Valhallarama confronted the large dragon on the ground and was getting ready to cast a spell to free the Whispering Death. Hiccup and Toothless were hiding behind a cart as Valla was freeing the dragon. The dragon scared Hiccup a little from it being bigger than other Whispering Deaths he has seen, but he kept his eyes on his mother and watched her being so brave and was about to free the dragon. The spell was almost completed, but the Whispering Death flew a little bit higher away from her and then launched one of its spikes into Valla's chest.

"MUM!" Hiccup cried as he came out of his hiding place.

The Whispering Death spotted Hiccup and his dragon. Toothless shot out a plasma blast to keep it away from his human, but that made the Whispering Death even madder. It was getting ready to kill the young Viking and his dragon.

As the dragon was coming in closer, Hiccup closed his eyes, looked away and stuck his hand out to the Whispering Death to show it that he is a friend and hoped that the dragon will bow it's head to his hand and place its head on his hand. When the dragon's head got closer to Hiccup's hand, it stayed still and then bowed its head to show that it trusts him without attacking or injuring him and the mark disappeared from the dragon's body. Hiccup looked at the dragon and gently stroked it; everyone on the island saw what had happened, even Stoick. Fear and worry had grown in Stoick's heart when he saw his wife get struck down and was surprised to see the outrage Whispering Death calming down in front of his son with just using one of his small hands.

Once the now calmed Whispering Death left Berk, everyone brought their attention to the injured Valla. Stoick brought her back to his house and left her in the care of Gothi, hoping that she can save his wife. Gothi did all that she could but the wound was too deep and Valla had lost so much blood, Stoick and Hiccup stayed by Valhallarama's side in her final moments. Stoick promised her that he won't blame the Whispering Death, but the one who was controlling it for her death. Hiccup promised his mother that he'll keep Toothless safe and to help and train all kinds of dragons. Toothless promised that he'll always be there for his human and all three of them promised that they will look out for each other, the villagers and the dragons. When their promises were made Valla closed her eyes and her soul slipped into Valhalla.

Through the years after Valla's death Stoick became a little over protective of his son, fearing that he'll someday lose him as he had lost his wife. Hiccup and Toothless worked and trained harder than the other kids and they hoped that someday they'll find the one that caused Valhallarama's death and prevent it from ever happening again.

But on the night Hiccup's mother died, what everyone didn't know was that Alvin the Treacherous had witnessed what had happened between Hiccup and the Bovlder class dragon. From that he knew that someday Stoick's son will help him with his plans and that he and his dragon will lead him to the surviving and still living unholy offspring's of lightning and death themselves!

* * *

 _ **This is the final prologue before the main story! Like before I have made one and two little changes, like how Hiccup and Toothless meet and that the people of Berk were friends with dragons long before Hiccup was even born! Hamish the second is in one of the riders of Berk episodes. Toothless is going to have a whole tail wing until later on in the years at Hogwarts, (maybe two or four,) and it is the same with Hiccup's legs! The next chapter is about the four when they are all eleven years old and they are going to Diagon Alley and I'll be making wands for them!**_

 ** _And_ _for those who are wondering why I'm using Book_ _Mum and not HTTYD2 Mum is because I'm planning "something" that involves Hiccup's mother!_**


	5. Four New Students For Hogwarts

In some parts of the wizarding world, young future wizards were getting ready for school and one of the schools in the wizarding world is Hogwarts. Summer is about to come to an end, there are only four weeks left before the first of September and some young wizards still hadn't got their school stuff yet, so today some people who hadn't got their school supplies thought that today is the perfect day to do some wizard school shopping at Diagon Alley!

\- Crystala -

Crystala in the Ice Mountains is the home of Nicholas St. North, his friends, Bunnymund, Toothiana and Sanderson Mansnoozie and to the neglected, abandoned and orphaned wizards and outcasts. North believed in giving others second chances and taking in those who have nowhere to go! Crystala is mostly filled with young orphan wizards and when they turn eleven North sends them to Hogwarts so they can learn how to use their magic.

Jack Overland Frost is a half-blood, one of the wizard orphans in North's care and is a member of the most powerful wizard family of the ice arts from his father's side and is the heir to the Frost Family line and the Snow Staff. The Frost family's staff was missing when Jack's father, Ferin Frost left his family to find their family's foe and had left no traces that could help anyone to find it!

His wizard father had left him when he was four and his muggle mother and younger sister died in a fire when he was seven, he lived on the streets until North found him. North knew Jack's father and Jack loves living in Crystala with him and the others, he see them as his family. Jack is also one of the most troublesome kids in the Ice Mountains. Jack had turned eleven last winter and is one of the upcoming first years at Hogwarts!

"Jack!" called one of the young female wizards in North's care, "You got to hurry, Bunny wants us in Diagon Alley before it gets too crowded!"

"Alright Mavis!" Jack called back.

Mavis Dracula isn't an orphan like Jack and some of the young wizards in Crystala! Her family were a long line of dark wizards and masters of the dark arts, but her father didn't want anything to do with the family's business and wanted to do something about it. But people didn't believe him when he said that he wanted to change his family's ways and end their dark deeds, so he went into hiding with his wife. But when Mavis was a baby, her mother, Martha was killed; her father turned to his dear old friend, North and put Mavis in his care. North knew that both Mavis and her father were Draculas, but he believed Mr Dracula and helped him cover his tracks while he continued to be on the run and to find a way to change his family's future. But he does come back to Crystala to see his daughter on her birthday and other special occasions. Mavis is twelve and is going back to Hogwarts for her second year!

Mavis is a Slytherin at Hogwarts and is like an older sister to Jack and some of the other younger wizards and outcasts and had helped him around when he first came to Crystala! Despite her family's history everyone didn't give her a cold stare or treat her badly, she was nice and doesn't do any bad things to people and people believe as long as she stays in North's care and not in the care of her father, she'll never end up like her ancestors.

Jack pulled on his blue hoodie, slid down the fire-fighter pole North had made for the kids and then followed Mavis to where the others were waiting, with his Yromem Pixie, Baby Tooth on his shoulders.

Yromem Pixies are pixies that have the power over memories, they are called Yromem Pixies from their power to reawaken the deepest of memories, the name Yromem is the word memory spelt backwards. They are said to awaken memories of birth, the most forgotten and lost and can show the memories that belonged to people of the past and memories that are inside objects.

Jack had found Baby Tooth one winter after she had hurt her wings. She was offered to leave to go back with her kind when she was healed, but she chose to stay with Jack. The two are like a team and go through the good and bad times together, Jack is planning to take her with him to Hogwarts and some of the kids in Crystala sometimes call them Peter Pan and Tinker Bell! Jack had named her Baby Tooth after she had shown one the kids their memories of losing their first tooth!

Jack is the only one in the group who is becoming a first year at Hogwarts this year, so it was him and some of the older kids like Mavis who are going to Diagon Alley to buy the things they need for Hogwarts!

North has an enchanted sleigh that is pulled by six Pegasus's to get around; people sometimes think of him as Santa Claus! North himself is going to stay behind when Bunny and Sandy take the young wizards shopping. Bunny doesn't like the sleigh as much as the others do, so he's letting someone else do the driving!

"So who's driving today, Bunny?" Jack asked as he and Mavis climbed in.

"Not me that's for sure, mate!" Bunny replied, "I'm letting Johnny be the one to take us to Diagon Alley! He's been practicing hard and hasn't tried any type of stunts like 'someone' I know!" eyeing Jack and remembering 'frosting' the last time he had driven the sleigh.

Johnny AKA Jonathan is a Gryffindor at Hogwarts and was a young wondering Muggleborn travelling the world, until he had came across Crystala and decided to settle down here and Mavis has a bit of a crush on him. But she was afraid to tell him her feelings, because their houses were rivals and that her dad might explode!

Once everyone was in, Johnny grabbed hold of the reins and then got the Pegasus' up into the air! Bunny hanged on for dear life as everyone else laughed and cheered like they were on a rollercoaster!

\- Castle DunBroch -

Queen Elinor, of the Scottish wizards came into her daughter's room to wake her up; she wanted to go shopping at Diagon Alley today to get Merida's school supplies. But Merida was already up and ready to go and she was counting her money for her things for school as her mother came in.

"Morning Mum" as Merida was putting the last galleon into her purse.

"Morning dear," Elinor replied, who was proud to see her daughter up and ready to go, "I see that you are up early. Early enough to sneak down stairs to get breakfast, have a wash, get dressed and have just finished counting your savings!" Noticing that Merida was set to go!

"Ay! I have been waiting my whole life to go to Hogwarts, so I can get better at my magic and to continue the family line as a Gryffindor!"

Elinor smiled at her daughter. Ever since she and Merida were almost attacked by the demon bear, Mor'du and Merida had screamed in fear; Merida has been working hard and hopes to bring honour to her family and to put an end to Mor'du. Elinor was glad that Merida wanted to work hard and to help her family and people, but she wishes that her daughter doesn't get near the demon bear again. She was worried that she'll lose her to Mor'du!

"There is no need for that, Merida," Elinor told her, "You don't need to bring honour to our family, you have done nothing wrong!"

"But I did," Merida explained, "A DunBroch is brave and fearless and doesn't run from danger and stands to face it, but I did! It's my fault that Dad lost his leg to protect us all those years ago! I need to become a brave lioness and becoming a Gryffindor and a first class witch could help me!"

What had happened to Merida on her 9th birthday still troubled her to this day, even if it wasn't her fault! Elinor had tried to tell her that, but Merida wouldn't listen to her!

"Merida, it doesn't matter which house you are in! It doesn't matter if you are a lioness, an eagle, a badger or a snake! You will still be you, the person you are and someday you'll find your own courage, strength and skill, in your own time!"

Merida understood a little of what her mother had told her. She hoped that she doesn't get into Slytherin and becomes a dark witch; she wants to be a lioness and make a mark in her family's history as a brave DunBroch lioness witch!

"There's no way I'm becoming a Slytherin, Mum!" Merida told her, "If I do, I'm leaving Hogwarts!"

Elinor giggled for a bit, she knew that Merida didn't really understand what she was saying, but she had faith that someday she will. The girls were wearing modern clothes so they could fit in with the other people at Diagon Alley. Elinor was a little worried that something might happen if people knew that they were royals, but Merida didn't mind, she liked wearing tops and trousers better than dresses! After Merida had breakfast with her mother, her father, Fergus and her triplet brothers, Hubert, Hamish and Harris, both Merida and her mother went into a special fireplace and then used Floo Powder to take them to Diagon Alley!

\- Tower Street -

Among the muggle world in a town called, Tower Street lived a family of muggle doctors who have an eleven year old muggleborn daughter who is going to Diagon Alley, so she could get the things she needs for Hogwarts. Rapunzel Corona had only learned that she was a witch and that magic is real when she was seven while she was singing a song that made her hair glow!

Rapunzel is a very bright and talented child; she was the first one to learn how to read, write, spell and how to tell the time when she was at nursery! She can cook, paint, solve hard puzzles easily, make candles, sings, plays the guitar, knits, cleans, plays darts and chess, papier-mache, pottery, dances, climbs, ventriloquy, sews and knows one or two things about the medical field from her parents' text books about helping people with their injuries and illness! She read medical books more than picture books when she was little!

Rapunzel isn't like most muggleborns. Back when her mother was carrying her, she became ill and a witch called Cera Sunbell healed her with a magical golden flower that can heal any kind of illness or injury from the Sun Garden and used it to save both the mother and her child. Rapunzel had absorbed the flower's powers and can use it through her golden hair; her hair can lose its power when it gets cut, so she has special scissors that can cut her hair and keep it from losing its power!

Cera has been a friend to the family before Rapunzel was born; she helps her to keep her magical hair a secret from the other muggles and showed her how to use it! Cera is taking the Corona family to Diagon Alley to help their little princess to get ready for Hogwarts. Cera also works at Hogwarts as a teacher of herbology and she'll be keeping an eye on Rapunzel!

Rapunzel was painting the walls in her special art room that was once a spare room that had served as a second attic before she was born. She was painting a sun that she had seen in her dreams before she goes into a magical garden with glowing flowers, she had also painted the garden and the flowers on the walls.

"Rapunzel!" she heard her mother calling her.

"Yes?" Rapunzel called back.

"Finish what you are doing dear and then get yourself cleaned up and ready, we're leaving as soon as Aunt Cera comes in!"

"Okay!"

Rapunzel's pet chameleon, Pascal was also in the room with her, he was helping her with her painting by holding her paint palette with his tail and standing right next to his owner's painting on the wall. Rapunzel is planning to take Pascal with her to Diagon Alley and to Hogwarts! The two met when Rapunzel and her father were passing a pet shop window. They fell in love with each through the shop's window and they become inseparable. Normally witches and wizards have a cat, owl, toad or a rat for a pet, but Rapunzel was just happy with having a chameleon! He plays with her and helps her with her chores and hobbies!

Once Rapunzel was finished painting the sun, she and Pascal went to get themselves cleaned up. Once they were cleaned, Rapunzel changed out of her art clothes that she wears every time she paints, braded her hair and then changed into a purple top and skirt. They already had breakfast before they did some painting and the moment the two came down stairs, Cera had arrived. After Cera and the Coronas had a chat, Cera used her magic and brought them to Diagon Alley!

\- The Leaky Cauldron -

In the city of London, in a building that is known only to wizards is the Leaky Cauldron. Six young Viking wizards from the island of Berk were staying there for a few days before going to Hogwarts and to help their dragons to get used to being shrunk into a size that helps them to still be with their riders when they are not on Berk.

Berk Viking Wizards shrink their dragon's size into the size of a small dragon like a Terrible Terror, Smothering Smokebreath or the size of a baby dragon, so they can hide them in bags when they are near muggles and when they are near other wizards to make it easy and safe for both sides. Wizards that are not from Berk are not used to dragons running around freely or being near one. Underage wizards from Berk are allowed to use magic on their dragons so they can change their sizes.

The six wizards, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, the Thorston twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut and Snotlout Jorgenson dragons didn't mind that they are not their normal size, as long as they can be with their trainers, they'll put up with anything. The six and their dragons have practised keeping their dragons a secret from muggles by hiding them in a bag when they are out in the muggle world. They have also practised being with wizards that are not used to dragons and how to still work with them in their small size by helping out at the Leaky Cauldron.

When they go to Hogwarts both they and their dragons have to get used to many things, like not always having their dragons by their sides, not always getting to ride them, not having any type of dragon fights, wearing different kinds of clothes and many other things that they normally do back home. Gobber the Belch, a master of dragons and a teacher at Hogwarts of the magical beasts was put in charge of them and to train them up for what lies ahead. They have all done well and with summer coming to an end, Gobber thought that today is the perfect day to do what they have learned when they do some wizard shopping at Diagon Alley!

"All right dragons and trainers, we're leaving in three minutes!" Gobber called on them. Once he had called them, they all ran down the stairs with their dragons flying beside them. Gobber counted them as they came down. "One, two, four, eight- I mean seven! It's hard to count a two headed dragon with two riders when the dragon counts as one. Now that's seven and then we have eight, nine and... Where's Hiccup and Toothless?"

"Right here, Gobber" the son of Stoick the Vast called down.

Hiccup jumped down the stairs hanging onto his dragon's legs as they glided down to join the group. Hiccup is a bright young Viking and has always come up with new ideas for both Vikings and dragons.

"Finally mastered that dragons gliding trick of yours, ah lad!" said Gobber.

"Yeah," Hiccup replied, "I know that dragons aren't allowed to fly around without their riders and as much as they do back home, so Toothless and I made up that trick so we can still fly down together in high places!"

"True, but I wouldn't try that trick when you are jumping from very high places, lad! Alright now that we're all here, each one of you have a list of the things you need to get! Remember what I taught you, stay out of trouble, only get what you need, don't over spend or waste all your galleons, you might need them later on and don't blow things up or set things on fire," Gobber eyed the twins and their dragon, Barf and Belch, "You're all representing our whole island and village, so make them and your families proud! Alright then, time to go!"

The six and their dragons eyed each other from what Gobber had told them and then started to follow him. They came to a wall in the back and Gobber started to tap some of the bricks like he's opening a secret door in a code! The bricks of the wall stared to turn and then became a door way.

"Dragon trainers from Berk," Gobber explained, "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

\- Diagon Alley -

Diagon Alley was filled with people from the wizarding world, walking up and down the lane! Some of them went into some of the shops, some just looked through the windows and some went into the wizard bank to get their savings or rare special artefacts from their vaults!

In one of the shops, Elinor was getting Merida fitted into her school uniform for Hogwarts. Merida didn't mind it much, as long as she dosen't have to look like a lady princess, she'll wear anything and both her and her mother had gotten her modern clothes like tops and trousers for days Merida doesn't have to wear her uniform!

The girls had already got Merida's books and cauldron and Elinor had thought that they should get Merida fitted into her uniform as soon as possible! She smiled as she saw her daughter all fitted in her uniform and looking all grown up!

"You look so grown up my dear!" said Elinor, trying to hold back her tears, "Now give me a twirl!"

Normally Merida would have hated giving her mother a twirl after putting her into a dress that she didn't like or was too tight, but this time she didn't fuss and twirled with pride and with a smile on her face!

"I feel like a DunBroch witch!" Merida smiled.

"You're already one, dear," Elinor came up to Merida to hug her, "Now remember, dear! The house crest of the house you are in will be placed on your uniform after you are sorted, but don't worry if you don't end up in Gryffindor, Merida. We'll still love you!"

"I will be a Gryffindor, Mum! I will!"

On the other side of Diagon Alley, the young wizards from Crystala were going about their school shopping! But since there was only one of them becoming a first year at Hogwarts, Jack had to be separate from the group with the Australian Wizard, Bunny to do his shopping, while Sandy stays with the others while they do theirs!

Jack and Bunny had just got Jack's books and some of the other things he'll need and yesterday North and Bunny had got a note saying that there was an order for a broom for Jack, so Bunny thought it was best to go into Diagon Alley's broom shop to see what the order is about and who had put it in for Jack. The two entered the shop and then went up to the front desk.

"Excuse me," Bunny asked the owner, "We've got an order for Jack Frost!"

"Oh yes," the owner replied, "I've got it right here!" as he brought the packaged broom onto the desk, "I've been holding this and keeping it safe since it was given to me for safe keeping! I was told to hold it until it was time to give it to young Jack Frost!"

"But who gave it to you?" Jack was anxious to know who gave him the broom!

"I think his name was, Frost, Ferin Frost!"

"My father?!" Jack gasped.

Jack had no idea that his father had left him a broom for school and to come to think of it, when Jack had went to get his books, he was told that there was an order for him about books of the ice arts! All this time, Jack had thought that his father had only left him a pendent and no location to the family staff! Is it possible that he had also left Jack a wand?

Bunny could tell that Jack was lost in thought about his father and the gifts he has left his son, so Bunny put his hand on Jack's shoulder!

"It looks like your old man didn't want to leave you hanging, mate!"

"It is like he knew that he'll never be coming back" Jack replied, fearing that his father might be dead as they say.

"Just because he's not here and he left you the things that you'll be needing doesn't mean that he's long gone. He still might be out there, waiting!"

"For me to find him?"

"Maybe, but he still might come back! You've just got to give him some time to do it though and not go running off! It might have saved you from the fire on your home, but that doesn't mean that it will happen again!"

Jack would like to try again to find his father, now that he is older than he was the first time, but he couldn't leave North, Bunny and the others! Like Bunny said, leaving his old muggle home might have saved him once; he may not be so lucky next time! The last time had cost him his muggle mother and sister and he didn't want to lose anyone close to him again. Baby Tooth could see the trouble in her friend's eyes and hugged Jack's cheek to cheer him up!

On one of the other sides of Diagon Alley, the young wizards from Berk were just looking for their school books. The six had already got their cauldrons and some of their other things.

Hiccup and Fishlegs really liked the shop and they and the others had their dragons to bring down books that were too high for them to reach! Hiccup crossed off the books he has on the list he was given and double checked it to see if he was missing any.

As Hiccup was checking his list, Toothless came up to him with a book in his toothless mouth. Hiccup stopped what he was doing when he noticed his dragon and what he wanted to show him!

"What is it, Bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless lifted his head up and made one of his dragon sounds like a dog does when it is holding something in its mouth to give to its owner. Hiccup reached for the book and Toothless let it go so his rider could see it.

The book was called, Sacred Wings and it tells about dragons from the Barbaric Archipelage. Hiccup opens the book to see what it contains and has to tell. It told of the different kinds of dragons, legends from the Viking Islands from Barbaric Archipelage, dragon relics, weapons, heroes and secrets! As Hiccup kept looking through the book, he found a page that tells of a White Night Fury known as the White Fury or Nefreauk and that it always is reborn after the one before the new one dies, so it can lead its Night Fury herd and that one of its incarnations was once ridden by one of Hiccup's ancestors!

"A Night Fury with white skin and blue eyes and is always born with the same name, face and duty as leader of the wild Night Furies, its name, Nefreauk!" Hiccup read.

Toothless looked interested in Nefreauk and what the book says about his kind and Hiccup has a feeling that this book could tell him more about the mark that controlled the Whispering Death that killed his mother! He had to buy it!

"Alright" he heard Gobber calling him and the others, "Pay for your books and let's move on to the next shop!"

Hiccup put the book under the rest of his books as he went to pay for them and once they were paid for, he quickly put them in his bag before anyone noticed his extra book!

In another part of Diagon Alley, Rapunzel Corona was having the time of her life, seeing things that she never has seen in the muggle world and buying magical items for the wizard school she was going to!

Rapunzel, her family and Cera have got everything that Rapunzel needs for Hogwarts and the only thing left is a wand!

After getting Rapunzel's school uniform, they all headed down to Ollivanders to get a wand for the young witch! Cera has asked Ollivanders to make a special wand for Rapunzel by using one of the stones from the tower in the Sun Garden. Also to make it look like the tower Rapunzel had drawn when she was little and before she started to have dreams of the garden. Cera thought it was best if the wand looked like it, and Rapunzel have nothing to do with the garden to keep Rapunzel safe!

Once they entered Ollivanders, Cera started to call for the owner, while Rapunzel takes a look around the shop wondering which wand will be hers! Then a man came sliding down to the front deck on one of the ladders that slide across the shelves that are filled with wands in small boxes.

"Good day, sir!" Cera smiled.

"And to you too miss Sunbell and to the Corona family" the owner greeted them.

"You have what I asked for young Rapunzel?" Cera asked as the owner climbed down his ladder.

"I do, but even if it is made for her, Miss Sunbell, the wand still needs to chose her!"

"What does he mean?" Rapunzel asked.

"It's our way of how we get our wands" Cera explained, "Not only must you chose the wand, but the wand needs to choose you!"

"Cera had asked Ollivanders to make a wand especially for you" Mrs Corona told her daughter.

"But don't feel too upset if it dosen't take you, dear," Mr Corona added, "There are still plenty of wands that will!"

The owner got a wand box from under his desk, opened it to reveal a beautiful wand that looked like the tower Rapunzel had drawn when she was a little girl and then handed it over to her.

Pascal peeped from his owner's hair to see it. The top of the rod of the wand looked like a purple roof with brown beams, on the rest of the rod was white stone coloured with some green to look like leafs and the handle had brick patterns, leafs and crystals. Rapunzel loved the wand and couldn't believe that it was made for her.

"Give the Tower wand a wave young lady" the owner suggested.

Rapunzel gave her wand a light wave and a little light appeared at the top of the rod.

"The wand is yours" Cera smiled.

Rapunzel was extremely happy and couldn't wait to use it at Hogwarts, because underage wizards, pure blood or muggleborn weren't allowed to use magic outside school grounds.

Then Cera and the Corona family left the shop to go home as two young Scottish women came in to get a wand for Merida DunBroch. Just like Rapunzel's wand, her wand was made just for her, just like all her family wands were. Merida's wand is known as the DunBroch Princess wand, it is brown with green Scottish patterns on the rod and her family crest, of the mighty sword on the handle.

Later on two young men from Crystala came in for a wand for Jack Frost. Just like his books and broom were left for him from his father, Ferin Frost had also left his son a wand, the Frost Wand. It looked a little like the Frost family staff without the hook at the top and it being small. It was brown with light blue lines to look like frost on wood. When Jack gave his wand a wave he knew that his father is still out here and he will find the family's staff.

Finally six young wizards from Berk came in to get their dragon wands. The people of Berk have their dragon wands made from some of their dragon's scales and some of their fire power so they can hold a part of them in their hands! The six wands looked a little like their dragons, Astrid's wand is the Deadly Nadder wand, Fishlegs' is the Gronckle wand, Ruff's the Hideous Zippleback Gas wand, Tuff's is the Hideous Zippleback Spark wand, Snotlout's is the Monstrous Nightmare wand and Hiccup's is the Night Fury wand. Hiccup stroked his finger on the carved Night Fury handle, thinking of the time when his mother had let him hold her red and yellow Deadly Nadder wand and told him that someday he'll have his own.

Later on at night fall when four young upcoming wizards from four different locations were thinking about their day in Diagon Alley awake in their beds, they thought to themselves of how their lives will change when summer is over and what Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry will have in store for them!

Will Hogwarts help Merida become a true DunBroch, can it help Hiccup to find other Night Furies and his mother's killer, can Rapunzel do more than just heal people with her glowing hair and will Jack ever get to be with his father again?

* * *

 _ **The White Fury,** **Nefreauk and the book, Sacred Wings were made up by me for the story!**_


	6. Which House Are You?

The first of September has finally arrived and young wizards everywhere from the UK, the Highlands, in the north, across the sea and everywhere else in both the muggle and wizard world are getting ready. Some are packing and others were already packed and then straight out the door!

In one of the muggle towns known as Tower Street, the Corona family were going into their car to bring their magical daughter to the train station in London, so Rapunzel can catch the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾ to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!

After Rapunzel's father got her trunk in the car boot and Rapunzel was about to go into the back, her mother suddenly got a phone call on her mobile.

"Hello!" she answered, "What?! I understand how serious it is, but my husband and I have promised our daughter that we'll-... I understand, we'll come right away after we drop Rapunzel off, okay? Okay, thank you, goodbye and do your best to keep him alive!" Mrs Corona then hung up.

"What is it, Mum?" Rapunzel asked.

"Rapunzel I know we have promised to see you off when get on the train, but someone has just been caught in a horrible accident and they need our help to save him!"

"That's okay, Mum, I understand! That person needs you and Dad. I'll be okay when we get there, Pascal can help me to keep things right and there might be people that are also boarding the Hogwarts Express that can help me!"

"Are you sure?" Mr Corona asked her.

"Yes! I would feel bad if you put me in front of that person and that man dies, I couldn't live with myself. So I understand and I am not mad at you two, helping people is one of the reasons why I love you both!"

Mr and Mrs Corona smiled at their daughter and were proud to be her parents, so after they had a group hug, they all got into the car and then drove to the station in London.

Rapunzel's parents weren't the only ones who were too busy to take their wizard child to platform 9 ¾. In the Scottish wizard lands, one of the four clans, clan Macguffin had just been attacked by the demon bear, Mor'du and King Fergus and his men sailed off to help them and hoped to end Mor'du there and forever. While Queen Elinor stayed behind to watch over the people and it being the first of September Merida has a feeling that she'll miss her train and she'll never get to be a Gryffindor at Hogwarts.

"Mum!" Merida put her hands on her hips, "You promised me that you'll take me to the muggle station so I can get to Hogwarts!"

"I know, Merida" Elinor explained, "But your father is away to help one of the clans and I can't leave our people behind. What if something bad happens to them and I wasn't here to help them!"

"Then I will go on my own!"

"Merida I know you have been waiting for a long time for this day, but you don't spend that much time in the muggle world and you don't know where platform 9 ¾ is!"

"I'll keep low, not mention magic to another muggle and look for people that are also going to Hogwarts!"

Elinor knew no matter how many times she tries to tell Merida not to go into the muggle world alone, Merida's mind is made up and she might get on the train without any trouble on the way.

"Alright, if you promise not to expose magic to the muggle world and not to get into trouble, I'll let you go on your own and I'll be there to get you when the holidays come!"

Merida couldn't believe her own ears, she was being trusted to go into the muggle world alone. Merida hugged her mother and then went to get her trunk. When she was ready Elinor used her magic to send her to London right next to the station.

As Merida was about to enter the building, a car parked in the station's car park and three people came out. Merida thought that they were muggles, until she heard them telling their daughter to have a good time at Hogwarts.

"Excuse me!" Merida asked them, "Are you from the wizard world and is your daughter going to Hogwarts?"

"My wife and I are related to wizards by having a wizard parent and sibling young lady but no," the man repiled, "We are what you call muggles and yes, Rapunzel here is going to Hogwarts!"

"So you are a muggleborn!?"

The girl nodded. "I'm Rapunzel, Rapunzel Corona!"

"Merida DunBroch, a pure blood from Scotland!" The girls shook hands.

After Rapunzel's father took her trunk out of the boot, they gave each other their goodbyes and then Rapunzel's parents drove off to the hospital. The girls put their trunks on trolleys and then went inside.

"So your parents are muggle doctors and they promised to see you off, but something happened and they have been called in!" Merida made sure she heard Rapunzel right.

"Yes," Rapunzel replied, "My parents have known about the wizard world for a long time, but they didn't tell me about wizards or that I was one until the day I made my hair glow!"

The girls became friends as they got to know each other and as they were looking for platform 9 ¾. In another part of the building, six young wizards from Berk were looking for the platform 9 ¾ by using a map that was made for them by Gobber, who had went on ahead. They put cloths over the small animal cages they kept their dragons in as they were passing muggle territory to the platform. The dragons and their trainers didn't the like idea to keep them in cages, but it was for their own protection.

"So where to next Fishlegs?" Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III asked Fishlegs Ingerman.

"Let me see," as Fishlegs took a look at the map, but a train passed by them and the map got blown right out of his hands and fell right onto the tracks, "Oops!"

"Now what?" Snotlout Jorgenson asked the others.

The Thorston twins, Ruff and Tuff looked at each other for ideas and wondered if it was time to switch turns of carrying their dragon. Fishlegs tried to hold it together and not to blame himself for losing the map. Astrid Hofferson looked at the heir of their tribe for an idea and Hiccup was trying to come up with something.

"What are we going to do, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing if we keeping standing around here and let the Hogwarts Express leave without us," he replied, "Let's just keep moving and we'll eventually find it!"

The gang kept on moving and kept their eyes opened for any signs of the platform or other wizards that could help them. Hiccup's dragon, Toothless wasn't going to last long in his cage and started to made noises and shook the cage about.

"Toothless," Hiccup tried to calm him, "I know that you want out and that you don't like being in there, but we can't risk you being seen by the muggles!"

"Come on everyone don't mind the muggles" Hiccup suddenly heard someone call.

"Muggles!" Hiccup looked up and saw a large group of people pushing trolleys with some of the same things they have on theirs, even if they didn't have any dragons on them. Hiccup knew that they are from the wizard world and he and the others started to follow them.

Rapunzel and Merida had also heard and saw them and tagged along behind. Two adults were with the group, some of the teens and kids in the large group looked about fifteen, older and younger. One of them looked eleven like them and his trunk wasn't tagged with a Hogwarts house crest.

The two groups followed the large group until they reached a pillar wall. The girls were told about the gateway and the wizards from Berk were also told about it too and watched the large group, to make sure that they have reached the gateway.

"Alright," the female adult told her group, "Oldest first and then the youngest!"

"And remember," the male adult added, "Only Jack is becoming a first year this year, so look out for him if he is in your house, and don't give him any ideas. We all know what he's like!"

"Thanks for not trusting me" said the one they were talking about. The boy has white hair and blue eyes and his hood looked like something was in it!

"Alright then mates get yourselves on that 9 ¾ platform!"

Then the oldest member in the group got himself ready and then ran into the wall. He went through it like it wasn't even there and no muggle on the London platform noticed him going through. The two groups watched them as the rest walked through the wall. When there was only one left to go through, the two groups went up to them!

"Excuse me?" Hiccup asked them as his group came up to them.

"Us too!" Rapunzel added, as she and Merida came up as well.

"We were just wondering how to..."

"How to get on to the platform" the woman finished Hiccup's sentence.

"Becoming first years are you mates?" the man asked them. They nodded.

"Don't worry if you are nervous, Jack is becoming a first year at Hogwarts himself," the woman put a hand on one of Jack's shoulders, "All you have to do is to walk straight into the wall, or you can run if you are a bit nervous!"

"Like this!" Jack Frost added, before running right through the wall.

"Tooth!" said the man, "I'll go on ahead and get them on the train to make room for these lads!"

"Alright, Bunny!" Tooth agreed.

Then Bunnymund went through the wall as Toothiana stayed behind to help the two girls and the wizards from Berk. Tooth explained to them who they are, that they are from Crystala and told them that the teens and kids with them are orphans that are in their care and not their children.

Hiccup and his friends went through first, because their dragons couldn't take being in a cage any longer. Then Rapunzel Corona went through and then Merida DunBroch joined them. They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the old fashioned steam-engine and that they were going to get on it to get to Hogwarts.

Tooth went to join her group as the others got ready to board the train. The girls agreed to sit together on the train and the wizards of Berk asked the conductors if they could keep their dragons close to them and if they can let them out of their cages.

Jack's Yromem Pixie, Baby Tooth came out of Jack's hood to hug Tooth's cheek as she came back to her grouup. Then Bunny found Vanellope Von Schweetz in one of the teen's trunks, she was trying to sneak herself into Hogwarts again.

Vanellope has no memories of her past or where she came from; all that they know is that she was kicked out of her home town. Jack and some of the others sometimes call her VV for short.

"Vanellope," Bunny moaned, "Not again" as he helped her out of the trunk.

"I know that you want to join Jack and the others at Hogwarts" Tooth added, "But-"

"-It's just not time yet!" Jack finished Tooth's sentence, "Your three years younger than I am, VV and you can't come with us until you turn eleven!"

"But Crystala won't be any fun without you, Jack" Vanellope explained.

"I know VV, but Baby Tooth and I have to go with the others! We will write to you and the others when we can and we'll be home for the holidays. But until then, we'll see you when we get back!"

Jack and Vanellope hugged each other as Baby Tooth played with Bunny's ponytail.

"I don't know who I'm going to miss most, innocent little Tinkerbelle here or troublesome Peter Pan!"

"Yeah," Jack remarked, "I might have been trouble from time to time, Bunny, but that dosen't give you the reason to still treat me like a little kid!"

"That's one of the reasons why I'm going to miss you!"

Without saying anything else the two hugged each other goodbye and when they let go, Tooth hugged Jack from behind him.

"Take care" she said.

Then after the luggage that Vanellope was hiding in was boarded on to the train, Jack and Baby Tooth got themselves on and then gave Bunny, Tooth and Vanellope one last goodbye. When everyone was on board and after the conductor blew his whistle, the Hogwarts Express started to leave the station as the young wizards waved their loved ones goodbye.

The Hogwarts Express brought them to the country side on its way to Hogwarts and Rapunzel and Merida found a compartment, settled themselves in and started to talk about both their lives in the muggle and wizard world and what their lives at Hogwarts will be like.

"Do you think that we'll get to be in the same house" Rapunzel asked Merida as she stroked Pascal.

"Aye," Merida replied, "Maybe we'll both be Gryffindors!"

"Gryffindors?"

"Aye, my family have been in the house of lions for generations and I'm planning to join them!"

"I don't know if I'll get into Gryffindor, but I hope that we'll still get to see each other!"

"As long as you're not in Slytherin, we will!"

Rapunzel went silent for a moment from what Merida has just said. It is true that some bad wizards were in Slytherin, but there have been some good wizards from Slytherin too. Merida's pride and wish to be a Gryffindor isn't letting her see that not all Slytherins are bad or evil.

In another part of the train the six from Berk were looking for a compartment, they managed to find one, but there was no room for Hiccup and Toothless. So Hiccup and his Night Fury went to find another one. It took some time, but they eventually found one and a boy sleeping with his hood up in it. Hiccup didn't mind him and went inside. Once Hiccup sat down, he let Toothless out of his cage and the black dragon started to run around the small compartment and accidently landed on the sleeping boy.

"OOF" the hooded boy woke.

"Sorry!" as Hiccup got a hold on Toothless, "He's just happy to get out of that cage!"

As the boy was getting up, a little green pixie flew up to Hiccup and Toothless from the boy's pocket and started to say something in her squeaky voice. Hiccup didn't know what the pixie was saying, but he knew that it wasn't happy.

"Easy girl" as the boy pulled the pixie gently back, "Sorry about that, she can be a bit over protective of times." The boy then pulled is hood down and Hiccup recognised him right away.

"You're that guy from that group of Crystala wizards!" Hiccup gasped, "Jack was it?" remembering what the lady with the violet, green and blue hair dyed fringe called him.

"Jack Frost and yes," Jack corrected him, "But normally people call us the Crystala orphans, but what you called us is better. This Yromem Pixie is Baby Tooth and you two are?"

"Hiccup!"

"Bless you" Jack joked.

"Funny, its Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III! This is Toothless, he's a Night Fury!"

"So you two are from one of the Viking dragon islands?"

"Berk!"

The two boys and their pixie and dragon became friends as they got to know each other and as the train continued down the tracks. Later on everyone on board changed into their robes as they were getting closer to the school. The Hogwarts grounds keeper met the first years as the train pulled in. Hiccup and his friends had to put their dragons back into their cages so they can be placed in the common room they'll be sorted into before they get off the train.

The young group followed the large tall grounds keeper to some boats and they took them to the castle. The children couldn't believe their eyes as they laid them on Hogwarts for the first time; even Jack and Merida were amazed by it and found it better and larger than their own home castle and mansion.

Later on after they reached shore, they were welcomed by a blond ponytailed Hogwarts teacher that guided them to the Great Hall. The first years waited outside the large doors before going in. Some of them knew what's going on from stories of other people's time here. Merida took a deep breath and prayed inside one last time to become a Gryffindor. Hiccup is hoping to be a Gryffindor too, like his mother was and hopes that it will help him to live up to his father. Rapunzel hoped that she and Merida can still be friends when they were sorted and Jack didn't mind where he'll be placed. His family have been known to be sorted into different Hogwarts houses through the years, his father was a Ravenclaw and he might be one too or a resourceful Slytherin.

Then after the teacher, Professor Maximus Sunbell, one of Cera's older brothers came back for them, they all entered the Great Hall. Those who weren't told what was in the Great Hall were amazed, candles were floating above their heads, the ceiling looked like the night sky, four long straight tables were placed for the four house groups and the teachers and headmaster were sitting at the end of the hall where they can see all the students and right in front of them was a mouldy old brown hat on a small wooden stool.

"The Sorting Hat" Merida whispered under her breath as she laid her eyes on it.

The group stopped as Professor M Sunbell stood next to the hat. He stared at them with his strong brown eyes as he began to speak.

"This is the Sorting Hat! It will place you into one of the four Hogwarts houses. Remember your house will be like your family, do well and you'll earn points that will help you and your house to win the House Cup. But any rule breaking of any kind and you'll lose points and your houses' chance to win!" Everyone looked at each as they thought about what Professor M Sunbell has just said and what their behaviour will do to their house, "Now when I call your name, you'll come forth and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head and it will sort you into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin!"

"This is it" Merida thought to herself.

"Rapunzel Corona!" Professor M Sunbell began.

Rapunzel was a little nervous, but she walked up next to the Professor, sat on the small stool and let the Sorting Hat be placed on her golden hair. Maximus Sunbell is aware of who Rapunzel is, what her family has done for his sister, Cera and the power this young blond girl has and has promised his sister that he'll help her to keep Rapunzel Corona safe.

"Hmm..." the Sorting Hat wondered as it began to speak, "Very peculiar, to think that a girl like you has such power, talent and knowledge. But your power is what really gets me; but I'll place you where all bright girls go... RAVENCLAW!"

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped and cheered as Rapunzel walked over to the Ravenclaw table. She was happy to be placed in Ravenclaw; it means that she can still be friends with Merida. But she wished that Merida would not judge the Slytherins by their long dark past.

Professor M Sunbell called a couple of other students later on and after a boy was placed in Hufflepuff he called for, "Merida DunBroch!"

Merida walked up to the stool with pride and the hat sorted her in, "GRYFFINDOR," before it was placed on her head. Merida was proud and happy to be in Gryffindor like her father and the rest of her family were and walked over to the Gryffindor table with her eyes burning with joy, pride and a promised future.

"Jack Frost!" the Professor called next.

Everyone stared at Jack as he was walking up to the stool, they all have heard about the Frost family legacy, powers, that they sometimes mated with muggles rather than with wizards, (the first one in their family was a muggleborn,) and that they were placed in different Hogwarts house groups. They even heard about Jack father's disappearance, his mother and sisters' death and that his family staff is missing. Jack let the Sorting Hat be placed on his head and waited for it to sort him.

"A Frost I see" the Sorting Hat chuckled, "It's been a long time since I've sorted and was placed on a Frost, I thought that you had died beside your muggle mother and little sister," Jack didn't know if the hat was insulting his family, just being funny or honest, "Don't be ashamed to be a Half-blood or having a muggle parent and sibling young Frost. There have been many before you in your and other wizard families and this time a Frost like you will be placed in... SLYTHERIN!"

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped and cheered, everyone but the Gryffindors who booed and hissed as Jack joined the Slytherin snake pit table. Jack was warned about the Gryffindor and Slytherin rivalry and that he might be caught up in it if he joined anyone of those houses, but he knew that his friends from Crystala wouldn't turn their backs on him and he had promised not to get mixed up in the rivalry before coming to Hogwarts.

Later on it was the young Berk wizards turns. Astrid Hofferson got sorted into Gryffindor, Fishlegs Ingerman became a Ravenclaw, the Thorston twins and Snotlout Jorgenson were placed in Slytherin and then it was, "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III," turn to be sorted.

Hiccup took a deep breath, held back his fears and then went up to be sorted. He prayed that it will sort him into Gryffindor like his mother was, as the Sorting Hat was being placed on his head.

"Ah, a Viking Wizard runt," the Sorting Hat started, "A hiccup. Small and not so strong in body, but you are strong with your mind, heart and your own skills. You are hardworking and patient with dragons and metal and you fight and play fair! I think your skills are best for... HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hiccup was a little upset that he wasn't in Gryffindor, but he was glad that it was over and he knew that he can still make his father proud by doing well in Hufflepuff and that he can still see Jack and his friends from Berk in some of his classes.

Later on after the last five students were sorted, the Headmaster of the school stood up and started to tell the first years the rules, what they will be doing at Hogwarts, to stay away from the dark forest and to everyone else what is happening this year! After he finished talking, food appeared on the four tables and everyone started to eat.

Everyone got to know each other as they ate. Baby Tooth came out of Jack's robes as Jack, Mavis and the rest of the Crystala Slytherins started to tell Jack the things he needs to know about being a Slytherin and their Crystala Slytherin rules. The Crystala Gryffindor and Slytherins stay out of the rivalry between the two houses; the other Gryffindor and Slytherins understand that they didn't want to fight their sibling friends and left them on their free will to not join in their rivalry fights.

Merida made some new friends at her table and showed them her ideas when it comes to dealing with Slytherins. She was a little bit surprised to see some Gryffindors not happy with her plans and didn't seem bothered about the Slytherins, like it's not their fight. A Gryffindor third year explained to her about the Crystala wizards and that some of them have family in Slytherin and that they don't want to hurt them.

She was a bit upset and jealous when some of the other students around her started talking about the Frost family and making them sound better, stronger and more powerful than her family. There had been some Frosts in Gryffindor in the last few years, but the missing family staff, Jack's survival and his father's disappearance are making the Frost family more important than they were before!

"Who does this Slytherin Frost think he is," Merida thought to herself, "The next Harry Potter in _Slytherin_ robes?"

Hiccup got a little bit of a shook when he met the Hufflepuff house ghost. Soon the other house ghosts and more ghosts came into the Great Hall to see the new students. Hiccup was told about the ghosts from Gobber and his mother, but he wasn't sure if they were telling the truth. But now he believes them from seeing all these ghosts floating around the Great Hall! He wished his mother's spirit was in the room, so he could see her again.

Rapunzel and the rest of her new house mates were having fun with Pascal's colour changing as he ate different coloured food. They did think it was a bit odd for someone to have a pet chameleon rather than a cat, owl, rat or toad, but Pascal seemed to be a clever chameleon and acts a bit more like a person than an animal. From this the Ravenclaws welcomed Pascal and his owner as members of their house!

Later on after the feast, the first years were lead to their common rooms by the head students of their house. The first years were amazed by the moving stair cases and by being greeted by the portraits on the wall. Each door of the house common rooms are large portraits that only open to a password that only the members of their common room know.

The common rooms were amazing to the new students as the head boy/girl of their house led them in after opening the door. The rooms were the colours of their house, red and yellow for Gryffindor, yellow and brown for Hufflepuff, dark and light blue for Ravenclaw and green and white for Slytherin! There were other colours too and they were decorated in ways and things the houses stand for.

The Berk wizards were welcomed by their dragons as they entered their common rooms. The boys and girls sleep in two different rooms, boys to the left, girls to the right. When they entered their bed rooms, they found their stuff and new uniforms with their house crest on them and their ties that are the colours of their house.

Soon it was time for bed and as the new students were sleeping, four students, Merida, Hiccup, Rapunzel and Jack lay awake in their beds in their common room thinking about the day they had and that tomorrow their lessons will start.

Merida knew that both she and her house mates have to share their lessons with Slytherins, but she won't let them win the house cup and will be a true Gryffindor in her first lesson with them.

Hiccup was thinking about his mother and the stories she told him as he stroked his dragon as Toothless slept on his trainer's bed and hoped that he can make both of his parents proud.

Rapunzel was thinking about her powers she can use through her hair and wondered if there are other people here, other than the two Sunbell professors she can tell and trust.

As for Jack, he was watching Baby Tooth sleep in her little sleeping bag bed next to his pillow. Jack could never forget the day they met or the day his father left and had promised that he'll be back, soon. Jack knew that his dad is still out there, but he is not sure if he should wait or go after him!

The life these four will have in Hogwarts is unknown to them or that fate is going to bring them together!

* * *

 _ **So the four catch the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 ¾, are sorted into their houses and some of them meet each other! I turned the Horse Maximus from Tangled into a human and one of the teachers for this story and I also turned Bunny and Tooth into humans too, (Bunny can become a rabbit and Tooth has a tattoo on her back that can become her wings, and VV is the nickname I gave Vanellope, because it sounds as cute as she is!)**_

 _ **So Merida becomes a bit jealous of Jack! Rapunzel hopes that Merida wouldn't let her hate for Slytherin won't get to her! Hiccup wants to do well so he can make his father and dead mother proud! As for Jack, he hopes that the answers of finding his father and the Snow Staff will be in Hogwarts! The four will start their lessons and will meet the rest of each other, like Hiccup meeting Rapunzel and Jack meeting Merida in the next chapter, but will Jack and Merida get along with each other?**_


	7. Friends Or Foes?

The day after all the new Hogwarts students were sorted and comfortable in their common rooms, the day for their first lessons has finally come and everyone in the school were getting ready and waking up for the day.

In the Ravenclaw common room, in one of the girl's dorms, Rapunzel was the first up and was brushing her hair as the other Ravenclaw girls in the room woke up.

"Morning fellow Ravenclaws!" Rapunzel smiled.

"Morning" one of them replied.

"Can one of you help me to braid my hair back, please?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure, if you do the same with mine!" another Ravenclaw girl replied.

"Deal!"

In the Hufflepuff boy dorms, Toothless was trying to wake his trainer up by pulling the covers off of Hiccup. But Hiccup pulled the covers back and continued to sleep; he was having too good a dream. After a few attempts of pulling the covers off his trainer, Toothless had no choice but to use his plan B to wake Hiccup, like any other morning. Toothless jumped on top of Hiccup, climbed over next to his head, took a deep breath and then roared into one of Hiccup's ears. Hiccup cried in shock and fell off his bed as he woke from his dragon's roar!

"Toothless," Hiccup glared back at his dragon, "Do you always have to wake me up like that when I'm having a good dream?"

Toothless sniggered a laugh at what just happened and to say 'yes'. Hiccup sniggered sarcastically back, before leaping back onto his bed to grab his dragon, but the Night Fury got out of the way in time.

"Must be painful to have a dragon, ah" one of the Hufflepuff boys's in Hiccup's room chuckled.

"Sometimes it is," Hiccup replied, "But no matter how trouble, stubborn or reckless your dragon is, they'll always be there for you and will never leave your side when you need them. No matter what!"

Toothless licked Hiccup from what he said about him and other dragons always being loyal to their riders. Toothless wished that he could go with Hiccup when he takes his first day of lessons, but pets and dragons aren't allowed in class. So he and the other Hufflepuff dragons and pets have the whole common room all to themselves until their owners and trainers get back.

In the Slytherin common room, Baby Tooth just woke Jack up. The other Slytherin boys in Jack's room thought that it was a little weird to share their room with a pixie; and a female one. But Jack told them that it was okay and not to worry a bit about her.

"As long as she isn't a Gryffindor pixie we're okay with her" said one of the Slytherin boys.

The older Slytherins had told the first year Slytherins about their relationship with the Gryffindors and that they shouldn't trust them, except the ones from Crystala.

"Even if she was a Gryffindor pixie, she's still a part of Crystala!" Jack sounded like he cared for the Gryffindors, as well as standing up for his little friend.

"You aren't standing up for the Gryffindors are you?" the Slytherin boy asked him with a mean look on his face.

"Haukafin, Crystala Gryffindor and Slytherins are an exception, remember!" another boy told him.

Jameson Haukafin looked like trouble and a person Jack didn't want to be involved with, (one of Bunny's order/advice was to stay out of trouble,) but he knew that he had to keep an eye on or to watch out for Haukafin.

Jack tried to not let Jameson get to him as he got out of bed and started to get his uniform ready. As he got the last of his uniform out, Tuffnut and Snotlout came up to him.

"We have friends in other houses too" Snotlout told Jack, with his dragon, Hookfang on his shoulders.

"Yeah, he has a cousin in Hufflepuff and a girl he likes in Gryffindor!" Tuff added with smirk.

Snotlout blushed and then looked at Tuffnut with a look that is telling him, 'not to say too much or anything that would make the other Slytherins hate him!' Jack felt better to know that there are others that are not from Crystala who don't want to get into any of the lion snake fights.

In the Gryffindor girl dorms, Merida was doing a secret pray to the spirits of her ancestors, before the girls in her room wake up. She prayed to them to give her strength, power and knowledge over the Slytherins in her lessons with them, while holding a piece of green cloth with her family crest on it, before getting ready.

Merida had achieved becoming a Gryffindor; all she needs to do now is to do well in her lessons, show any Slytherins that come near her who's boss, win the house cup and to do it all through this and her next years at Hogwarts before she can make up for showing fear in front of Mor'du all those years ago.

Once everyone house group in the school were ready and that their breakfast, they all started to head to their lessons. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs have Charm class together first thing, so Jack and Hiccup would see each other again, while the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws have history, so it is the same with Rapunzel and Merida. But when both classes are finished the house groups will switch with another group, the Gryffindor and Slytherins weren't happy about the idea, again.

As Jack was walking his way to class, he bumped into a Gryffindor girl with wild red hair. She didn't seemed happy to have a Slytherin bump into her or offering help from one.

"Sorry about that" as Jack tried to help the Gryffindor girl up.

"Let go!" she snapped, as she pulled her arm away from him.

Jack had a feeling that she didn't know that he's a Crystala wizard and isn't involved in the rivalry between their two houses. He already had trouble from someone in his house this morning and he didn't want to have trouble with anyone else.

"I'm from Crystala" Jack tried to tell her that he won't hurt or prank her.

"A Slytherin is a Slytherin!" she replied. Merida DunBroch wasn't taking any chances.

"Who told you that?"

"History! Why?" Merida wanted to know.

"Because not all Slytherins are the same! Not all Slytherins are bad, just like some Gryffindors aren't good!"

That made Merida's anger burn inside her even more. "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?" she yelled.

"Because I have sibling friends in your house and they told me about them and what their hatred towards Slytherins has done to them!"

Merida didn't want to hear another word from the white haired Slytherin boy and pushed past him to get to her class. Jack had a feeling that he might have upset her, but he didn't want to make it worse and he need to get to Charms with the Hufflepuffs and didn't want to be late. So without saying another word, he head down the corridor.

The professor hadn't arrived yet as Jack walked into his class. Baby Tooth stayed closely hidden in Jack's hood of his robe, where no one could see her. Even Jack didn't know that he had a stowaway. Some of the students were talking to each other and were fooling around as they waited for class to start and as Jack was looking for a seat, he spotted Hiccup sitting alone.

"Hiccup!" he called.

Hiccup looked up from his book and saw Jack walking up to him.

"Jack!" Hiccup smiled. It was good to see him again.

The two boys sat together and started to talk about their morning as they waited for class to start. Hiccup told Jack about the wakeup call he got from Toothless and Jack told him about Jameson Haukafin and the girl he bumped into on his way here.

"She really thinks that all Slytherins are bad?" Hiccup made sure he heard Jack right.

"Yes," Jack replied, "I was warned about the fights and hatred the two houses have for each other and that I might be caught up in the middle of it. I gave my family and carers my word that I wouldn't get involved, but I have a feeling that she isn't going to make it easy for me!"

Hiccup felt sorry for Jack, but before he could say anything, the professor had just arrived. Everyone else that was talking to the other members in the class stopped and went to take their seats. The Slytherins don't mind the Hufflepuffs, their nothing like the Gryffindors.

The Hufflepuffs are known to be honest and truthful; they stay out of the Lion Snake fights and only interfere if they are crossing the line too far. Many Gryffindor and Slytherins were saved from being expelled when the other two houses stopped them fighting in time.

The professor apologised for being late before starting the lesson, he had trouble along the way when two students started to fight and how he had to retrieve his things for the lesson. The Hufflepuffs understood, but some of the Slytherins were like 'what' and wondered if the fight was between their house and the Gryffindor house.

So Charms was well on its way as the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins started to levitate some feathers. While that was going on, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaws where having history with the only ghost teacher in the school, Professor Binns. Rapunzel thought that a ghost is perfect for teaching history, for they have seen the world change from what it was in the past as they were endlessly wandering the world and she loved hearing how magic came to be from the ghost professor. It really helped her to understand magic better.

Merida on the other hand wasn't too interested in what the professor was saying, unless it was about her family's history with the Demon Bear that could help her to find a way to stop Mor'du forever. She was thinking about what had happened between her and the Frost boy, at least she thinks that it was Jack Frost that she bumped into.

Merida knew that the Frost family also have a history with a dark foe like hers, but their foe, the disappearance of a Frost, the Frost heir surviving a fire on his muggle home and hiding from all for two years has made them even more important than her family. The DunBrochs had stopped a war between the wizards and muggles of Scotland by exposing Mor'du's plans with the sword of Godric Gryffindor by her ancestor's side and was crowned King of the Scottish Wizards after making peace between the two sides. She needs to regain her family's honour by doing better than the Frost boy in every lesson she has with the Slytherins.

"Miss DunBroch!" Professor Binns breaks Merida's train of thought, "Can you tell us the ingredients and the length in inches that were used to made the first ever wand?"

Merida was given some early lessons from her mother back home, but she didn't pay that much attention that day; she was thinking of ways to increase her archery skills.

"Um..." Merida started to think, "I believe that it was crafted well, wasn't too long and it was unlike any other wand!"

"Close, but I asked you what was used to make it, not what it was like after it was made! Two points taken from Gryffindor for not giving me what I asked for and one point given to Gryffindor for trying and getting half of it right!"

Merida wasn't happy about having points taken away because of her, her house mates went easy on her for getting one point for Gryffindor back. But some of their cold stares made Merida wonder if the Fro- Jack was right about not all Gryffindors giving a kind smile.

WAIT!? What was she thinking, is she taking the Slytherins side because of one boy's words? Merida knew that she had to talk with Jack again, and why did she stop calling him Frost, it's not like they are friends or anything?

"Are you okay?" Rapunzel asked her, after seeing how troubled she looked.

"Fine!" she lied.

Rapunzel knew that Merida lied to her, but she didn't want to upset her further. But what was troubling her anyway, is it having some of her house points taken away or the boy she told her about, the one who told her that she is wrong about both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

But class was soon ended and everyone headed to have their break before their next lesson. Jack went to talk with his Crystala sibling friends, while Hiccup went to his friends from his home island. Rapunzel wanted to get to know some of the Hufflepuffs before her next class, Merida is going to have her next class with the Slytherins and she would like to know someone to talk to in Defence against the dark arts.

Merida had planned to just keep to herself, but now she wasn't so sure. She doesn't know that many members in her house. Rapunzel is the only friend she has in Hogwarts and she wasn't sure if she wanted to make anymore more friends after her encounter with Jack and the glares she got from some of her house mates. She knew if people knew that she was a princess, she'll be having everyone wanting to be her friend, but it wouldn't be real and her mother told her that it would be best if only a few people knew about her royal Scottish blood.

As she kept on walking through the court yard and when she a passing a tree, she saw Jack talking to some older students from different houses; they must be his Crystala sibling friends. They looked happy together, like a family and it made her think about her own.

It was true that some of these people have no parents, were abandoned, ran away from home or that their family's couldn't take care of them anymore and that they are not related and that they are all in the care of one man and his friends. But if people didn't know about their back story, they would think that they are related.

She saw a Gryffindor boy and a Slytherin girl holding hands in the group, like they were boyfriend and girlfriend and a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff who looked like they were brothers. Can the whole school be like them, getting along despite their houses?

She started to wish that she was a bit nicer to Jack and was about to go and apologise to him, but two older Gryffindors came walking past her and were criticising the group.

"I think that Crystala Gryffindors bring shame to our house, befriending Slytherins like they care for them" the first Gryffindor boy spoke, like he was a snob.

"I know," the other Gryffindor added, "All because they see themselves as siblings when they're surely not!"

"If I was the Headmaster, I would ban their get-togethers and have the lessons without joining the other houses together. We must keep to ourselves and not to others!"

The Crystalas over heard them, but they didn't let it get to them. Merida on the other hand felt like the two had spoiled her chance to say sorry to Jack. They'll think that she is a disgrace and the Crystalas might think that she is one of them. So she just walked away and waited for her next lesson to start.

Break was soon over and the students started to head to their lessons. The Defence Against the Dark Arts class room was packed with Slytherins and Gryffindors giving each-other the evil eye, but Jack didn't and Merida wasn't sure if she should join in or not. Professor Arion was once an Aura who had taken down the darkest of wizards, but he retired after he lost half of his arm, from his left hand to right under his shoulder. Even though the Professor has a prosthetic arm and can still use magic, he decided to stop hunting dark wizards and started to teach other people his skills at Hogwarts, hoping that they'll help them to defend themselves against dark wizards.

The students were honoured to have a hero teaching them, even though he doesn't see himself as one. North had told Jack that people don't let their fame get to their heads so they wouldn't forget how they became a legacy and why they did it, so Jack understands why Avium Arion doesn't see himself as a hero!

The class soon started after the professor finished writing on the blackboard. He then turned to face the students and then fixed his glasses up with his prosthetic armed hand!

"Good afternoon first years!" he started, "I'm Professor Avium Arion, your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, and I would like to remind you that I don't accept fights in my class, no matter how strong the rivalry between the two houses are! They may be a time when you have to rely on one another, no matter what house you are from. Not all Slytherins turn out bad and not all Gryffindors turn out good!"

The students were shocked, everyone except Jack, who knew this long before any of the other first years. Merida on the other hand was starting to think about what Jack had said to her this morning and what she heard from the two older Gryffindors at break. So the only way for Merida to know that it is true, is to befriend a Slytherin, so she can get to know them better and the only one she knows and believes that she can trust is Jack. The guy who was supposed to be her rival, but first she has to ask the professor something before she starts making friends!

"Sir! I was wondering about spells and ways that can stop even the greatest of foes?"

Merida hopes for a straight answer like 'yes' or 'later on', but the professor just looked at her, like he knew that she was going to ask him that question. After staring at her for a while, Arion turned his attention to Jack, who was staring into the distance.

"Mister Frost!" Arion got Jack's attention, "I hope that you'll do well in my class, as you are in the care of former Auras like myself!"

Jack knew about North's days as a dark wizard catcher, but he hadn't asked him about it that much. Merida's feelings of seeing Jack as her rival were starting to return, the professor had just asked him and ignored her question!

"They didn't tell me too much about it!" Jack replied.

"Any reason why?" Arion asked.

"I didn't ask them about it or what it was like, sir."

"Did they even teach you and the others in their care their tricks?"

"A few, like the Patronus Charm."

The students gasped at what they heard from Jack and that he can use the Patronus Charm, Merida was shocked too, but Arion just smiled, like he already knew.

"Then why don't you show or tell us about it?"

Jack and the rest of the students weren't expecting this. Jack was quite good at it, but not as good as North; and how is Arion going to bring a Dementor into the room. So he thought that it was best that he explains it as best as he can.

"From what I was told, sir" Jack replied, "The charm is a kind of shield that can be used for defence and offence!"

"That's correct Frost! Five points to Slytherin!" The other Slytherins were happy with the points their professor gave them. Merida stared at Jack, as Arion started to write on the board. "The Patronus Charm protects us from the Guards of the Night and also weakens them! Can anyone tell me the Night Guards real name?"

Merida stuck out her hand before anymore else can. "Dementors, Sir. They guard the prisoners of Azkaban and they also feed on our happiest memories until there is nothing left but sadness!"

"Correct Miss DunBroch! Five points to Gryffindor!" then Arion went on to tell the class about the charm, "Which is why we need this charm and our most happiest memories to give it strength! The happier the memory, the stronger the shield will be!"

For the rest of the lesson they talked about other charms and spells that can be used for offense and defence against other wizards. Merida took notes, hoping that one of these spells would help her to free her homeland and people from Mor'du. Jack finally noticed that he has a stowaway in his robes and did his best to make sure that no one else knew before the end of the day.

Soon class was over and it was time for the students to go to lunch, but Arion wanted to have a few words with Jack and Merida, in private and one at a time. Merida was first to be spoken to, while Jack waited outside the door for his turn.

"I know about your family's foe, Princess Merida DunBroch!" Merida gasped at what she heard from him. "Don't worry, Miss DunBroch, only the teachers know of your royal blood" Arion reassured her, "But I'm the only one here who knows about Mor'du and I want to give you private lessons to help you fight him!"

"Really?!" Merida couldn't believe her own ears.

"Yes! But you must not tell anyone about this or they'll want private lessons too!"

Merida wanted to ask more questions about the lessons she'll have with the professor, but there is still one question that needs to be answered.

"Sir?" she asked, "Can I ask you about... Well back when I was planning and dreaming about coming here and becoming a Gryffindor, I thought that I'd be the best and beat the 'dark' Slytherins in all my lessons. But after meeting one, hearing two of my housemates saying cold things and the things you said, I'm just not so sure anymore."

"Why did you what to be a Gryffindor, Miss DunBroch, and did you think that all Slytherins are bad?"

"My whole family were Gryffindors and I was told that Slytherins are bad!"

"That's the problem with history; people want to be like those before them and those who have done bad things are still blamed for the deeds that they have done, even when they regret it and hope that no one else would follow them!"

"So things are not always the same as they were before, Sir?"

"Yes." Arion let out a little chuckle. "You're a bright girl; normally students have no idea what I'm talking about, Miss DunBroch. Do not be afraid to make friends in Slytherin and if anyone in your house gives you trouble for that, just let me know and I'll take care of it!"

Merida felt more reassured with herself now and knows that she still can be a DunBroch Gryffindor without following the paths of those before her. She had wanted to talk to Jack; but she was still a little jealous about a few things about him and his family, so she just walked past him without making eye contact when he re-entered the class room.

Arion told Jack the same things and that he'll help him to learn the things he needs to know to fight Pitch. Jack wasn't sure that he needed to learn that stuff when his family's foe is imprisoned.

"Things are not as they seem, Jack" Arion told him like they were friends, "North is a good friend of mine and he speaks often of you and that he hopes I can help you!"

"But why?" Jack asked, "Pitch is gone!"

"But he may not be the only one out there, Jack. There may be a time when you have to use one of these spells. You are a Frost after all and your family's spells and skills may help you to find your father!"

Jack gasped and looked at the professor. It is true that he wants to find him, but will his ancestor's skills really help him? His father did leave him some books about the ice arts, but thought that they were given to him to help him master his ice abilities.

"I'm in" he replied under his breath.

"There is no shame in these skills you have Jack," Arion smiled, "North also told me about the few accidents you have with your powers, but I can help you to control it, so you can use them to help others!"

Through the next few days Arion taught Jack and Merida in private. He sends them a letter to let them know when they are having their lesson with him, if they had them on consecutive days, people would get suspicious. But the two always had theirs on different times and days and they didn't even know that they were being taught to fight their family's foes and to master their abilities.

Jack only told Baby Tooth of his lessons with Arion, while Merida told her family in her letters. The two have great potential and they both have something in common, but the question still remains. Will they ever be friends or remain as foes?

* * *

 _ **Here we are again and our four are starting to learn magic and we also have a new original character to join us, Professor Avium Arion.**_


	8. Freezing Nightmares

The days went on at Hogwarts as the warm air was slowly starting to turn cold. Hiccup and Jack didn't mind, Berk is usually cold and Crystala is on top of an ice mountain. In other words, it was starting to feel like home.

The two boys found a nice spot near the lake to pass the time and to do their homework in peace. Baby Tooth and Toothless liked it there as they played with each other while their friends did their work.

"Jack?" Hiccup asked, as his friend was sitting in the tree above him.

"Yeah" he replied.

"You know that the Hufflepuffs are starting our first flying lessons soon and since you outdid yourself in yours yesterday and got in the Slytherin Quidditch team as Seeker, like the Great Harry Potter did in his first lesson. So I was hoping that you can give me some advice?"

"Why do you want advice, you told me you fly all the time?"

"Only on Toothless and on my Dad's dragon, but never on a broom!"

Jack was as surprised as the others in his class were when he caught the Golden Snitch when it got away from its case. Even more surprised when he was put into his house team after he disobeyed his teacher. But he has been flying since he was nine and he hopes that he can help Hiccup through his first flying lesson.

"I never asked to be on the team," Jack started to climb down, "It just happened and the original Slytherin Seeker fell off his broom during training and a match between Gryffindor and Slytherin is coming up and they need my help!"

"So you're just a fill in?" Hiccup asked.

"Well yes and no. But anyway you're going to be fine, just keep a firm grip on the broom and let your body and mind do the steering! If you can fly on a dragon, you can fly on a broom."

Another first year, a Ravenclaw was also worried about her first flying lesson; but after over hearing the two boys Rapunzel Corona felt like she could do anything. (She came to the lake to do some drawing and accidently over heard the boys talking!)

The day soon came and the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws waited in two straight lines next to their broom as they waited for their teacher, Calhoun. Back when Calhoun was seventeen she battled a whole army of bugs, that were created to drain the magic out of others wizards; all by herself with only her wand and broom. Many Quidditch teams had asked her to be on their teams for the world cup, but she turned them all down and went to be a teacher at Hogwarts.

Many of the students have heard that Calhoun can be very strict and acts like she is in the military in her lessons. So no one has every dared to mess around in her class. Jack was lucky that Calhoun didn't kick him out when he had disobeyed her.

It wasn't long when Calhoun finally came to join them, the marks and dents on her broom told the story of its owner's legacy as she walking in the middle of the two houses lines.

"Morning first years!" she greeted them as she walked by them.

"Good Morning Professor Calhoun" the students replied.

Fishlegs Ingerman noticed Hiccup in the Hufflepuff row and gave him a low wave, so Calhoun wouldn't see him doing it. Hiccup waved back and noticed a blonde girl standing next to his friend smiling at him; he didn't know why a Ravenclaw girl was smiling at him, but he smiled back to be nice.

Rapunzel had recognized Hiccup from the lake and wanted to thank him for the encouragement she got from him and his friend with a smile. Even if she had got it by over hearing them talking.

As Calhoun got to the end of the two rows she turned to face them with her broom firm in her grip. The students could see the strict, leadership and strength in her eyes.

"Welcome to your first flying lesson! I'll be teaching you to master your brooms and the levels of flying before you can fly higher and join our school's Quidditch teams. Just because a Slytherin got in this year doesn't mean that you can join him!"

Calhoun really does mean business and the first years were too scared to ask questions or to talk at all to her. "Now I want you to stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up!'"

Immediately the first years did what they were told. Some of the brooms, like Hiccup's came right away into their hands on their first try, while the others were having trouble with theirs. Fishlegs' broom slammed into face, Hiccup did his best not to laugh at his friend. Rapunzel's broom moved side to side on the ground, but she managed to bright it up in the end. Once every broom was in the first years' hands, Calhoun continued her class.

"Alright mount brooms and once you're on I want all of you to kick off the ground hard, hover for a bit then land back on the ground. But don't fly too high; two skilled first years are enough!"

Jack was watching Hiccup from one of the library's windows with Flynn Rider or Eugene Fitzherber, another wizard in North's care and is a Beater on the Slytherin Quidditch team. He brought Jack into the library so he can give him the basics of the game.

Flynn Rider is just the name Eugene was given after his family were killed. North and the Ministry thought that it was best that the killer believed that he got all the Fitzherbers for 'Flynn's' safety. Only those who knew his identity were North, his friends and a few members of the Ministry. The only thing Eugene still has of his family is his family's White Horse wand!

If Jack's going to be a Seeker, he needs to know everything about them and the whole game. Jack learned a few things; like his father was a Seeker, the parts both the balls and players play and that some of his family were in the best Quidditch teams.

"Okay," Flynn quizzed Jack one last time, "Tell me the names of the two nasty balls you must look out for, who deals with when, what they do and what they are used for?"

"That's easy, you tell us about being a Beater all the time! How you whack the Bludgers with your little bats and how you make sure they don't hit your team mates!"

Flynn chuckled. "It's good to know who has your back, while you win the game!"

But what the boys didn't know was that there were two fourth year Gryffindor boys who want to make sure that their team wins listening to their conversations. They knew what happened the last time a first year joined a Hogwarts' Quidditch team and won and they didn't want it to happen again. They don't mind if it's a member in their house, but a member in the Slytherin's house they do mind!

"Make sure you don't have any nightmares!" they over heard Flynn talking to Jack, as the two Slytherin boys were leaving.

"No need to remind me the thirty-sixth time, 'Flynn!' I've been told to not have a single nightmare ever since the day North found me!"

"Why is Frost not allowed to have nightmares?" one of the Gryffindor boys asked his friend.

"I'm not sure, but it must be important to be reminded over and over again!" A plan came to the fourth year Gryffindor. "Maybe we should help Frost to know why he must have sweet dreams!"

The other Gryffindor watched as his friend ran to a different section of the library and took a book from one of its shelves.

"What are you doing?" he asked his friend.

"We're going to show Frost what he has been missing!" He opened the book to reveal a page that will tell them how to make one particular potion.

What the two didn't know was that Merida over heard them as she was passing by. She didn't know what the two were planning, so she can't tell on them without proof or knowledge of what they are doing! But she does know one thing; they are planning to win Quidditch by making Jack unable to play.

The past few days, the Slytherins were using the Quidditch pitch more than the Gryffindors, so they can train their young Seeker. Jack invites Hiccup to watch and to look after Baby Tooth for him. Merida kept her eyes on Jack, hoping to find out what the two Gryffindor boys are planning.

She had told Professor Arion in one of their private lessons about what she heard and asked him how to save Jack without her house knowing? She wished that she can be more helpful, but she didn't see their faces and has no idea what their planning or which book they took.

Arion took what Merida had told him very seriously. If she's right, Jack Frost might be in danger.

"I'm glad you told me, Miss DunBroch! And I'll make sure that no one from your house will know that it was you who told me!"

"I'm grateful, sir. But how are we going to stop them, one of them said something about showing Jack what he has been missing?" Merida asked.

Arion knows that Merida still isn't sure about making friends with Jack yet, so it would be best not to tell her that she is not his only private student, it will only feed the flames of anger and jealousy.

"I'm not sure," he lied, "But I need you to find the two by recognising their voices, while I'll deal with proof. You just have to find the culprits!"

But what the two didn't know was that the potion was already made and the two were just waiting for the opportunity to slip it into something that Jack would eat or drink! When there are no eyewitnesses that will tell the teachers what they have done and when it is only Jack taking the potion; without him knowing it. But after learning one spell a new plan came to them, to do the deed in a room full of people that would be unable to see them!

Everyone in the Great Hall was enjoying their dinner. Merida did her best not to look at the Slytherins too much; she didn't want to give the two Gryffindors away or to let her house get the wrong idea.

But then all of a sudden the Great Hall became pitch black as all of its lights went out. The teacher's wands flew right out if their hands as they tried to fix it. No one knew what was doing on, but Merida and Arion have their suspicions.

It wasn't long before the lights came back on again. Many of the teachers and students believed that someone was playing a prank, to scare them or to let them think that they were under attack. But no one noticed the two boys in the corner or saw them smirking as Jack took a sip of his drink!

Not long after the blackout, the students were sent up to their common rooms; it was getting late. Some of the first year Slytherin boys were asking each other if they knew who had pulled the 'prank' in the Great Hall.

Jack didn't join in the conversation; the only Slytherins he knows are the ones from Crystala, he is the only Crystala first year this year. He is okay with Hiccup's cousin, Snotlout and their friends Ruff and Tuff, but there are times he wants to stay out of their prank and trouble making.

"Jack!" Snotlout got his attention, "Got any idea who filled the Great Hall with shadows?"

Jack only shook his head and was about to give a suggestion, but he suddenly felt light headed. He told them that it was nothing, but Snotlout and some of the other Slytherin boys weren't convinced.

Jack figured that he was tired and why wouldn't he be? He had training, studying and catching up on homework; a match may be coming up soon, but he still needs to study if he wants to stay on and to do well at Hogwarts. A good night's sleep is the only cure to bring Jack's strength back; he and the others went to bed the moment it was time for lights out. Baby Tooth wished Jack 'good night' in her small pixie voice before the two of them closed their eyes.

Jack was standing in the middle of the park he used to play in before his father left. The memories of his times here with his family brought tears to his eyes; knowing that were just memories. His family is gone.

"Jack" he heard the voice of a young girl.

He couldn't believe his own ears until he heard it again and turned to see who it was. It was his little sister; in the age she would have been if she had lived.

"Emma!" he gasped, as he saw her running up to him, with a smile on her face.

He knelt down as if he was getting ready to scoop her in his arms the moment she comes up to him. But she faded away before he could even touch her. He was about to call out her name but flames started to surround him.

"I believe it's your turn to burn" a haunting voice echoed through his ear drums.

The flames and the mysterious creepy voice were scary enough, but his own shadow was becoming longer and in the shape of another person with glowing golden eyes was pushing it!

"Who are you?!" he demanded as bravely as he could, to hide his fear.

The shadow only chuckled. "I can smell it Jack. The fear you're so trying so hard to hide and the guilt of leaving your filthy muggle mother and sister!"

"I would have stayed and helped them escape if I had known!"

"No you wouldn't."

Before Jack could do or say anything else a dark figure came out of the shadow and grabbed him. Jack struggled as best as he could to escape, but the more he struggled, the more dark ice began to form and freeze around his body.

"Where is it?" the figure whispered in his ear. Jack was too frightened and confused to answer. "Where did he hide it?" the figure tightened his grip.

"I don't know!" he cried, hoping that the figure would let him go.

But it didn't. "Oh but you do Jack! The secret of where your ancestor had hidden it has been past down your family. Even if you don't know it, the answers lie right here!"

The figure let go of Jack so it could use it's right hand to grab his hair and hover it's left hand over Jack's chest. Jack felt great pain as if his own heart was being ripped out of his chest. He begged the figure to stop, but it only chuckled and made the pain in his chest extra painful.

Jack woke up the moment the figure was about to bite him with its fangs. Baby Tooth could see the fear in her friend's eyes and tried to calm him. His bed and half of the room was covered in ice, it was like he was losing control of his ice ability.

The next morning Jack tried to put the nightmare and the incident behind him as he tried to ignore some of the Slytherin boy's cold looks for nearly freezing them to death. But seeing a friendly face from Hiccup cheered him up as the two walked down the corridor, Jack didn't want to talk or worry his friend about the nightmare; he just wants to carry on the day and to focus on both school work and Quidditch training.

Merida watched them as they walked pasted each other; she still wasn't sure if she wants to be friends with the Frost boy and she wasn't sure how she's going to tell him that someone from her house is going to make him unable to play. She just hopes the deed wasn't already done in the blackout yesterday.

Merida's fears were soon realised as word about Jack spread around the school. The area around him freezes whenever he sleeps, so he stays up through the night and drifts in and out of sleep when he's in class. The teachers try to help him get some sleep, but he fights back like it would kill him if he closed his eyes; so they called his guardians to come to the castle.

Rapunzel had also heard the whispers about Jack; especially the latest about him falling off his broom during Quidditch practise! They say he was sleep flying and the broom's handle started to freeze with his touch, he was lucky that one of his team member's and sibling-friend caught him before he could hit the ground. But he's been unconscious since they brought him to the hospital wing; and Rapunzel is hoping that she could do something to help him before his condition gets worse.

Flynn, the one who'd caught him was also on his way there with Hiccup. Hiccup had witnessed his friend falling off his broom and the way he had been acting in classes; he could help diagnose Jack's illness. The two caught Rapunzel peeping into the hospital wing as they were about to enter.

Flynn cleared his throat to get her attention. Rapunzel jumped out of her skin; fearing that it was a teacher as she turns to apologise and explain herself. But it turned to relief and embarrassment; she was peeping to see someone she hardly knows.

"Can we help you?" Flynn asked.

Pascal peeped out from his friend's gold hair as he helped her to answer by coming out of her shell. "I've heard what happened and I was standing here so I could find of a way to help. My parents are doctors and they told me that anyone in need is worth helping!"

Rapunzel smiled once she'd explained, she wasn't sure if they believed her or would let her near their friend.

"Alright!" Flynn led the two in. "We need all the help we can get and a good hearted nurse is what we need!"

Rapunzel blushed as Flynn led her in. She wasn't sure if he meant it, but it was still sweet. "I'm Rapunzel Corona by the way!" she introduced herself; so she wouldn't feel like a stranger.

"Hiccup Haddock!"

"Flynn Rider!" The boys added.

Tooth and Sandy were sitting by Jack's bed as he slept; Sandy sprinkled some of his family's dreamsand over Jack's eyes to chase the nightmares away and to help him sleep. When North heard about Jack having bad dreams he sent Sandy to calm him and Tooth so he can wake to a loving and caring face.

Baby Tooth sat in Tooth's hands as they waited for Jack to wake up. Tooth looked up to find Sandy smiling, she didn't know why until she turned to find Flynn and two first years walking into the room. She put the pixie down on the bed before she got up and hugged Flynn.

"Oh Flynn thank you so much for coming and bringing Jack's friends with you!"

"Crystalas stick together and help each other in any way they can!" Flynn replied, as he and Tooth ended the embrace.

"Is this Hiccup?" Tooth turned her attention to the two first years.

"Yes ma'am," Hiccup answered, "And this is Rapunzel; she heard what happened and wants to lend a hand!"

"It's nice to see you again" Rapunzel shook Tooth's hand.

"Again?" Hiccup asked, before he remembered where he saw Tooth, Flynn and Jack before. "You and that tall guy helped us find the platform; and Jack and Flynn were with you!"

"Yes!" Tooth explained, "Bunny, Sandy and I help North take care of Jack, Flynn and other young wizards that have nowhere to go."

"And out of all of us young wizards," Flynn added, "North is especially close to Jack; he and his 'missing' father were friends!"

Rapunzel came up to Jack as Tooth and the boys were talking. Sandy was waving his wand around Jack every time the golden sand cloud above him was turning black. She saw dark bags under Jack's eyes and his eye lids twitching; it looks like the rumours of his sleepless nights and bad dreams are true. Rapunzel was about to kneel in closer as a small hummingbird like pixie flew up to her, Pascal peeped out of his hiding place as it came closer.

Then the doors to the hospital wing opened, startling Baby Tooth and making her hide in Rapunzel's hair as Professors Cera and Maximus Sunbell entered. Maximus wasn't sure why Rapunzel was in the room, but his sister Cera did; Rapunzel has a caring heart.

"I'm sorry for our interruption," Professor M. Sunbell apologised, "Our head nurse is attending to a student who just collapsed in the hallway, but I do know the method of healing!"

"We want to offer our help," Professor C. Sunbell added, "We believe that Jack's nightmares aren't the cause of bad dreams."

Professor Maximus examined Jack by checking his eyes, the amount of sweat on his forehead and then stroked his finger on the Slytherin's tongue. He rubbed his two fingers together before sniffing it. "We were right!" he uttered.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked, hoping it wasn't what she feared.

"A little dark in his eyes, keeps having these dreams despite the dreamsand and the odour taste on his tongue; someone slipped him Nightmare Vain!"

"The nightmare potion?" Hiccup asked. The professor nodded as he wiped his fingers clean.

"Must have happened in the black out," Flynn suggested, "We had a laugh about not having nightmares in the library a few days before that night!"

"You couldn't have known that this would happen" Tooth tried to ease him.

"We'll work on the antidote before we start sniffing for the rat or rats that caused this!" Maximus took Tooth and Sandy out of the room.

"You three stay until we get back," Cera told the students. But as she was leaving she secretly handed Rapunzel a herb, "Sprinkle some of the golden sand before you place this herb on your hair!" she whispered.

Rapunzel looked at the herb before seeing Cera close the doors. She knew what Cera meant; that there is a quicker way to cure Jack, but it would mean revealing her secret to two people she just met and probably Jack when he wakes up! She looked back at the boys, Hiccup was worried for his friend, Flynn was looking at Jack as if he was his ill younger brother and finally Baby Tooth came out of her hiding place as she flew to her friend. She couldn't take it anymore!

Rapunzel asked the boys to gather the sand for her as she un-braided her hair and placed it over Jack like a blanket. Baby Tooth perched herself on Flynn's shoulder as he and Hiccup did what they were told; they weren't sure what Rapunzel was up to, but they were willing to try anything to help their friend.

Once the sand was sprinkled over her hair and the herb, she prepared herself before turning her attention to the boys.

"This could cure Jack and ease his mind from the nightmares," she explained, "But just don't freak out or tell anyone, I'm not meant to show this to anyone!"

Hiccup, Flynn and Baby Tooth nodded, Rapunzel smiled as she placed Pascal on the bed's frame. She sat down in the chair Tooth was sitting on earlier, closed her eyes and started to softly sing.

 _Flower, gleam and glow  
Let your power shine  
Make the clock reverse  
Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt  
Change the Fates' design  
Save what has been lost  
Bring back what once was mine…_

 _What once was mine_

The three couldn't believe their eyes as Rapunzel's hair glowed from the roots to the ends as if it was flowing like a glowing waterfall. The dreamsand above Jack wasn't turning black anymore as it continued it's work to bring Jack into a happy place. Baby Tooth flew next to Jack and gently nudged him awake. The dreamsand faded away as Jack opened his eyes, his dark bags were gone and smiled at her as if he hadn't had any bad dreams at all.

"Morning," he chuckled.

The pixie hugged him with joy and Rapunzel used her wand to clean the sand out of her hair. The looks on Hiccup and Flynns' faces left him confused and he wasn't sure why someone else's hair was on him?

"DON'T FREAK OUT!" Rapunzel cried as both Flynn and Hiccup were just about to freak.

The boys tried to hold themselves together, but Baby Tooth was so grateful for her help she flew up and hugged her. Jack noticed Pascal as he was sitting up and scratched under his chin.

"So can anyone tell me what's going on and how I ended up here?" Jack broke the silence.

"Someone slipped you a nightmare potion," Rapunzel explained. Both she and Jack traded little green friends before she continued. "It was the cause of those bad dream you were having these past few days. But you're cured now, thanks to me." She let out a little shy chuckle.

"With a spell or a sweet dream potion?" Jack joked.

The three went silent, the two weren't sure if Jack would believe them and Rapunzel wasn't sure if she should tell him her secret. Baby Tooth and Pascal knew that someone has to say something; he used his tail to point at Flynn, Baby Tooth could see that he was having trouble to utter a word. So she flew up next to his left hand and pecked it with her beak.

"HER HAIR GLOWS!" he cried. The others looked at him as the little pixie hovered next to his head. "Get back here you little..." as he tried to catch her.

"Really?" Jack made sure Flynn wasn't joking.

"Really it does!" Hiccup assured him. "She revealed her secret just to help you."

Jack turned to face her. "I don't know how to thank you; I don't even know your name?"

"It's Rapunzel Corona and I would normally tell people I've helped that they don't have to pay me back, but I need you to keep the secret of my hair a- well a secret!"

Jack could tell that there was more. "Did someone try to hurt you the first time you showed someone your 'secret', Punzie?"

The Ravenclaw giggled at the nickname she was given. "Cera Sunbell is a friend of the family and she had used a powerful healing herb to save my mother when she was carrying me; and her womb absorbed its magic into me. I can use it through my hair when I sing its song, but I promised not to show it to anyone that would wish to use me!"

"You have a good heart, Rapunzel," Hiccup placed his hand on her shoulder. "We won't tell anyone!"

"Not even the teachers" Jack added.

"Except the Sunbells," Flynn chuckled, "They already know!"

Hours later the two Professors, the head nurse and Tooth and Sandy came back into the room. The students were gone and Jack was a sleep with Baby Tooth lying next to his pillow. He looked peaceful as he slept and just as Tooth sat down, Jack's eyes slowly started to open.

"What's for breakfast?"

Tooth pushed aside the joke as she hugged him, she was so glad that Jack was awake and that the bags under his eyes were gone. Sandy sensed that the nightmares that were haunting him were also gone!

As the head nurse checked the Slytherin, Maximus gave his sister an 'I know what you did' look. He knew that Cera got the Corona girl to reveal her secret; Jack noticed them and gave the Professors a wink; to let them know that he won't tell anyone!

The next day Jack was back on his feet, broom and in his classes. The news of Jack's recovery and what was the cause of his nightmares had postponed the match until the ones who'd slipped Jack the poison come forward. Not many of the students were happy and the teams weren't allowed to practise.

As some of the students were glad for Jack's recovery, others blamed him and say that he took the potion on purpose so he doesn't have to play. Hiccup and Rapunzel promised Jack that they'll help him find the culprits and clear his name.


End file.
